Eres mia, Yuki Uchija
by Yuki Jonico
Summary: Yuki Jonico Uchija ha sido secuestrada por Itachi de Akatsuki, con que propósito? sera algo bueno para ella? definitivamente no para su hermano mellizo, que no va a descansar hasta recuperar a su hermana
1. Intercambio a Konoha!

Bueno bueno jiji este es el primer capitulo que subo, no me podía identificar con ningún personaje de Naruto, asi que cree el mio propio seguire subiendo capítulos si Uds me lo permiten! Acepto criticas, es una obra en progreso!

Yuki Jónico Uchija

Cap 1; ¡Intercambio! ¡A Konoha!

¿Queda muy lejos? Pregunte a mi hermano, nos dirigíamos a "la aldea escondida entre las hojas" para un intercambio amistoso, después de los exámenes chunnin, nos enviaron a nosotros porque además de ser los hijos de los señores feudales, además, nos íbamos a entrenar a Konoha, porque además éramos los únicos que teníamos el sharingan en la aldea además de mama, y no hay gente especializada, nos enviaron para entrenar con un tal Kakashi Hatake, "el ninja que copia" que dicen que es el mejor con el sharingan, y además aparentemente tenemos un primo ahí.

- No molestes mas, llegaremos seguramente en un par de horas- me dijo molesto mi hermano, siempre nos peleamos, pero nos amamos igual, somos mellizos, así que no nos queda de otra, toda nuestra aldea pone sus esperanzas en nosotros, para convertirnos en los mejores ninjas conocidos en todo el mundo.

Continuamos todo el camino en silencio hasta que por fin llegamos. En la entrada dos ninjas nos preguntaron de dónde veníamos, yo permanecí en silencio y espere a que mi hermano les explicara la situación, nos indicaron un gran edificio, era el edificio de la Hokague, teníamos que hablar con ella para acordar nuestro entrenamiento, nos dirigimos para allá sin prisa, al pasar por un callejón, un niño de cabello alborotado y traje naranja nos quedo mirando, miraba el símbolo Uchija en la espalda de mi hermano, pero no nos dirigió la palabra, hasta que desaparecimos del callejón no nos dejo de mirar, después paso a nuestro lado corriendo como salvaje, no le preste atención, seguimos caminando como 15 minutos, y al pasar junto un árbol una voz se dirigió a nosotros

- Así que los rumores son ciertos - le dirigí una mirada, parece que el pelo alborotado está de moda, ya que el también tenía el pelo así, solo que negro, con atuendo igual de negro

- ¿Así que hay otros Uchija?- continuo al ver que no habíamos captado la indirecta, me saque la capucha de mi capa al mismo tiempo que mi hermano, adoraba hacer eso, me daba cierta autoridad.

- ¿Apenas llegamos hace 15 minutos y ya somos conocidos? – dijo mi hermano sarcástico, el chico salto del árbol tratando de impresionar, no lo logro, y se acerco a nosotros.

- soy Sasuke Uchija- dijo tendiéndole la mano a mi hermano – Yukka Uchija- se presento.

- Y yo soy Yuki – exclame, dejando clara mi presencia en la conversación – De donde vienen? Pregunto mirando mi banda – De la aldea escondida éntrelos glaciares, explico mi hermano – ¿Que hace un Uchija por allá?- pregunto "Sasuke" – creí que era el ultimo- ni que fuéramos una especie -nuestra madre es Tsuki Uchija, esta es su aldea natal – explico mi hermano - ¡NOS TENEMOS QUE IR!- interrumpí señalando el edificio de la Hokague, estábamos a pocas cuadras. Mi hermano le hizo una seña con la cabeza, yo aminore el paso.

¡Al fin llegamos! Estaba aliviada los pies me ardían llevábamos caminando casi 12 horas, eran las 10 de la mañana, toda la noche caminando, nos recibió la Hokague, parecía Joven se llamaba Tsunade, era muy linda y muy tetona , hablamos de las razones de nuestro viaje y donde nos quedaríamos, me hubiera conformado en un hotel, pero nos asignaron casas distintas a mi hermano y a mí, yo me quedaría en la casa de un tal señor Hyuga, y mi hermano en la casa de un tal Shikaku, mañana empezaríamos nuestro entrenamiento, con Kakashi, en eso sonó la puerta detrás nuestro, entro un señor con la mitad de la cara tapada, leyendo un libro, tenía el pelo gris, y un chaleco que indicaba que era un gennin.

- Ah ¡Hola! – Saludo tocándose el cabello con una mano – Llegas tarde – observo la Hokague – estos son Yuki y Yukka, de la aldea escondida entre los glaciares- presento la Hokague – serán tus nuevos estudiantes durante las próximas semanas, tu trabajo será ensenarles todo lo que puedas acerca de el sharingan y cómo utilizarlo – ordeno. Dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros y lo único que hicimos fue sonreír, e manera estúpida, pero en fin. – Hola que tal – saludo, me pareció simpático – pueden irse – ordeno la Hokague – Kakashi los llevara a sus respectivas casas, y así, nos fuimos.

Caminamos en silencio, el caminaba y leía su libro, y me fueron a dejar, a mi primero, el que me recibió tenía una cara simpática, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos, al principio, creí que era ciego, pero al ver mi cara de sorpresa, y cuando el muchacho fue a buscar al señor de la casa, Kakashi me explico que todos los habitantes de la casa pertenecían al clan Hyuga, el cual su principal característica eran sus ojos en Byakugan, que le permitían al usuario muchas características especializadas (ya conocidas y que no nombrare), me parecía genial, ojala que haya chicos de mi edad. Yo esperaba un hombre "el hombre de la casa" en cambio solo aparecieron dos chicos, que si parecían de mi edad fiuf.

- eehhh hola – saludo la chica, titubeante – me llamo Hinata, y esta es mi casa- dijo algo sonrojada, el es mi primo Neji-, dijo presentando al chico a su lado, que ni había notado que estaba ahí, el nos miro con desconfianza, se armo un silencio terrible e incomodo – EEEHHH bueno ella es Yuki, es la que se alojara con Ustedes – me presente, y a mi hermano, y los chicos se relajaron al ver que éramos personas normales dentro de los patrones.

- eemm bueno, pasa entonces – dijo la chica que aun balbuceaba – mi papa está fuera de la aldea, pero no creo que haya problema, - no, ninguno ¡no te preocupes!- le dije lo mas simpática que pude llegar a ser sin ser sínica – adiós hermano, Kakashi-sensei, nos vemos mañana, salude con la mano, entrando a la casa, la chica me imito, despidiéndose de Kakashi, Neji, no dijo una palabra, pero se quedo hablando con Kakashi. La casa era muy grande, aun era mediodía casi, y quede en ver a mi hermano hasta la mañana siguiente , ¡a hacer amigos se ha dicho!


	2. ¡Entrenamiento Interrumpido!

Cap 2; ¡Entrenamiento Interrumpido, problemas y muchas dudas!

Almorzamos, la Ojiperla parecía muy simpática, aun así era difícil llevarse con ella, almorzamos en silencio, unas preguntas que me hacían, Su primo era muy pesado, porque no decía ¡NADA! ¡Por eso me parecía pesado! después de Almorzar, salimos al patio de la gran Mansión ¡ERA ENORME! Después me llevo hacia el otro patio que era donde entrenaba, ella me conto que su padre entrenaba ahí con su primo Neji, y que él no se encontraba por que fue a un viaje de negocios, conversamos harto rato, sobre ella, y la academia y los exámenes chunnin como eran, y que rango tenia ella que era Gennin, ya que no supero los exámenes chunnin, y que rango tenía yo, representaba a ANBU en Konoha, aunque las preparaciones en mi aldea son diferentes, y me quería entrenar para ser una Ninja Cazadora, que se encargaba de los Ninjas desertores, por eso tenía que desarrollar el Sharingan, me hacía más poderosa le hable sobre todo esto hasta que mandaron a llamar a Hinata, al parecer sus compañeros la buscaban

- Me tengo que ir a entrenar con mi equipo, ¡pero p-puedes venir! – me dijo algo sonrojada, me moría de curiosidad haber que jutsus tenían! Y como entrenaban

- claro ¡me encantaría!- Le dije

Salimos a afuera, nos esperaban en la entrada de la Mansion; un chico medio sombrío con anteojos negros, lo que no dejaban ver sus ojos, y otro chico, ¡de nuevo con cabello alborotado! Con un perrito, que me pareció muy tierno, me miraron con curiosidad.

- Hola Hinata! – saludo el niño perro – ¿Quien es ella? – pregunto mirándome algo extrañado

- eh Hola soy Yuki Jónico Uchiha me quedo en la casa de Hinata por unas semanas- dije presentándome y le di la mano para que la estrechara – vengo de la Aldea escondida entre los glaciares- cambio su cara de curiosidad por una sonrisa y respondió mi saludo

- ¡Soy Kiba Inuzuka! ¡Y el es Akamaru!- me respondió, y el perro ladro como saludándome, luego le estreche la mano al otro chico

– Me llamo Shino Aburame- me dijo le dirigí una sonrisa, no puede si me la respondió ya que so boca estaba tapada por su polerón – ¡un gusto! – Les dije

–Igualmente- dijo Kiba, nos miramos durante unos minutos, sin quitar la sonrisa de nuestras caras, Akward! :S

- vámonos, tenemos que entrenar – Interrumpió Shino – ¿Vienes Y-yuki? – pregunto Hinata

- ¡claro! – y nos pusimos a caminar, en una dirección desconocida, Hinata iba al frente caminando al lado de Shino, y yo atrás con Kiba y Akamaru, nos pudimos a conversar animadamente, sobre que hacía yo ahí en la aldea, y él me hablaba sobre él y sobre su clan, y Akamaru por supuesto, que no parecía alejarse de su amo ni por un segundo.

Empezamos a caminar por un bosque, en eso Hinata se detuvo, junto con ella Shino y Kiba, y yo no entendía porque, ese bosque no dejaba espacio para entrenar

– ¿qué pasa? – pregunte Kiba me hizo un gesto con la mano, estaba como olfateando algo, Akamaru empezó a gruñir

– ¿sienten eso chicos? – Pregunto Kiba

– ss-i – respondió Hinata- BYAKUGAN! – grito y sus ojos se volvieron aun mas blancos y con venas alrededor de sus ojos, me asuste solo un poco, lo suficiente para dar un paso atrás de asombro

– Son dos personas dijo Hinata, con un chakra increíblemente oscuro, se acercan y no son de la aldea, ¡s-son ellos! – dijo Hinata alarmada sobre las últimas palabras, no entendí a lo que se refería con "son ellos", pero me puse en guardia cuando lo hicieron los demás, abrí el cierre de mi polerón que estaba en mis brazos dejándolos al descubierto, y con el hielo que tenía en mis bazos forme Kunais (Nota Mía; hielo con chakra, como la arena de Gaara, solo que mas moldeable y se pueden hacer armas)

- ¡se están acercando, nos descubrieron! –Dijo Hinata, asustada- ¿no deberíamos alertar a la aldea?-

- Ya lo hice – respondió Shino, me pareció que desde su camisa salían bichos pero no estaba segura

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunte, aun en guardia, no me respondieron cuando desde las sombras… aparecieron dos hombres

- Akatsuki – dijo un hombre azul, ¿AZUL? Apareciendo desde las sombras con ojos de Tiburón, parecía un pitufo con rabia, y con una enorme espada en su espalda

- Donde está el Kyuubi? Pregunto el otro chico apareciendo de las sombras, de pelo Negro y largo, y en sus ojos ¡EL SHARINGAN!, tal susto me pegue, que active el mío, lo que hizo que el chico me mirara fijamente – es imposible -logro exclamar, casi inaudible

– Me habías dicho, Itachi, que todo tu clan ya no existía – le dijo el chico azulado, mirándome, trague saliva ¿ITACHI?, el ninja renegado, ¿que había asesinado a todo el clan de mi madre? Menos a ella, ya que no seguía viviendo en la aldea, a todos sin piedad alguna, menos a "Sasuke" Abrí mis ojos como platos, no podía creerlo, los chicos me miraron, miraron mis ojos, solo tenía dos aspas, no había aun desarrollado los tres, estaba en desventaja, el era un ninja asesino

- Preguntare solo una vez más, ¿dónde está el Kyuubi?- pregunto con impaciencia.

- ¡JAMAS TE LO DIREMOS! – Dijo Kiba – Aquí en Konoha las cosas se hacen diferentes, no traicionaremos a un amigo – ¿Kyuubi? ¿Amigo? ¿No era el Kyuubi el demonio de las 9 colas? ¿Qué sucede? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, y yo me estaba confundiendo totalmente

- Bueno si no están dispuestos a cooperar, no nos sirven, y si no nos sirven… - dijo el hombre azul mirando a Itachi – …si no nos sirven, no los dejaremos VIVIR – dijo aproximándose a nosotros agarrando se espada – les servirán de bocadillo a mi Sameheda –

¿Acaso llamo a su espada Sameheda? Que nombre tan tonto, ojala mi amiga Tsurimaru estuviera aquí, se entrena con su tío para ser espadachín es una gran estratega, y conoce todo tipo de espadas, ¿esperen… dijo BOCADILLOS? Ahora si tengo miedo, son Akatsukis, todos criminales rango S, ¿y nosotros? Un cuarteto de adolescentes, con niveles básicos de ataque, rece para que llegara mi hermano, y me ayudara, rece para que llegara "alguien", se podía sentir la presión de de mis compañeros, tengo miedo…

El hombre pescado, iba acortando distancia entre nosotros, arrastrando su espada, Itachi me miraba fijamente, creo que esperaba mi reacción, ¿cómo reaccionaría?


	3. te pateare el trasero!

Cap 3; ¡Te pateare el trasero!

Cada vez más cerca, amenazando con su espada, se acercaba ese Hombre azulado, dijo que nos mataría, pero no tenía tal poder ¿o sí? Miles de imágenes pasaron en mi cabeza, cuando me gradué de la academia, cuando logre especificarme, para ser un cazador, la imagen de mi hermano y de mis padres, esperen, ¡esto no puede terminar así! No sin dar una batalla digna, me convertiré en cazadora, ¡y tendré una máscara con forma de felino! ¡SI! ESO ES, no dejare que este tipo arrogante me ganara, no dejare que les toque un solo cabello a mis nuevos amigos, ¡no abandonare mi sueño! Kiba reacciono antes y empezó a atacarlo con Akamaru, haciendo una especie de taladro, si que tenían fuerza.

- Hinata, tu y Yuki ataquen al otro sujeto, tu puedes detectar los genjutsus- le ordeno Shino – yo ayudare a Kiba con el otro sujeto-

- ¿No crees que debemos esperar a a-alguien Shino? – pregunto Hinata titubeando – después de todo son Akatsukis –

- no podemos permitir que se vayan – contesto – hay que contenerlos mientras vengan refuerzos -

- ¡Hai! – contesto Hinata que dejo su cara de asustada por una que determinaba fuerza y precisión, nos dirigimos a pelear con el tal Itachi, por alguna razón se quedo ahí parado mirándonos – ¡NO LO MIRES A SUS OJOS! – Me dijo Hinata, al parecer hacen visitas con frecuencia a la aldea, ya que al parecer, saben mucho de ellos, deben informar a todos los ninja sobre las habilidades de cada ninja renegado, para saber con quién se enfrentan ¿no?

- Hai – conteste, mi sharingan aun estaba activado y estaba lista para la batalla, mirando sus pies podría acabarlo, me habían ensenado a pelear así, corrimos a su encuentro, y le lance unos Kunais, los que había preparado hace tiempo, pero era un clon, salieron miles de curvos volando tantos que nos nublaron la vista, de pronto, una ola gigante arraso con nosotros, era el hombre-tiburón, que uso uno de sus jutsus de agua, cuando nos recuperamos, tratamos de buscar a nuestros adversarios, pero ahora estaban ocupados con otros ninjas, que tenían el chaleco de Chunnin.

- tienen que irse, ya hicieron suficiente – ordeno Kakashi que quien sabe de donde apareció

– ¡Gracias por detenerlos!- nos dijo mientras se incorporaba a la acción, sin titubear seguimos sus ordenes y salimos del bosque, para internarnos en la villa

- que lastima, ¡Akamaru y yo ya teníamos a ese pescado! – digo Kiba con arrogancia, gracias a ese tipo estábamos todos mojados, fuimos caminando hacia otro lado del bosque, llegando junto a un lago, ahí los chicos se sacaron sus polerones y los pusieron al sol, menos Shino y se sentaron sobre la hierba, yo los imite, Akamaru, se sacudió y me mojo más de lo que estaba (si eso era posible) y todos los chicos rieron, y yo con ellos, nos sentamos a disfrutar del sol.

- ¡Me muero por contarle a todos que pelee con un Akatsuki! – dijo Kiba mirando al cielo

- S-seria una buena historia que contar- dijo Hinata

- Se van a morir de la impresión cuando lo cuente en casa- dije

Todos miramos el cielo. En eso apareció, un grupo de chicos, entre ellos mi hermano. Lo salude con la mano y corrió a alcanzarme, los cuatro nos pusimos de pie, llegaron tres chicos mas

- ¡Al es mi hermano Yukka!, Kiba, Hinata y Shino! - Los presente

- ¡Guau! –

- Ah claro y el es Akamaru –

- Hola chicos – saludo mi hermano- soy Yukka – Ino, Shikamaru y Choji, ella es mi hermana Yuki – el me presento a mi

- ¡Holi! – los salude, la chica rubia me miro de reojo, de arriba a abajo, me sentí incomoda, aunque los tres me saludaron de vuelta

- Como sea – dijo Shikamaru – supe que se toparon con un par de Akatsukis – dijo

- ¡Ah sí, con Akamaru les pateamos el trasero! – con la sonrisa presumida, que ya había mostrado antes

- Bah Kiba, nosotras tampoco lo hicimos mal, ¡danos algo de crédito! – Dije dándole un suave codazo, con una sonrisa – ¡le pusimos los pelos de punta a ese tipo, ¿verdad Hinata? – Hinata, sino y Kiba solo me sonreían, los del otro equipo me miraban con asombro, mi hermano me miro con curiosidad

- Asi que ¿me separo de ti un par de horas y casi destruyes el bosque completo? – dijo riendo

- ¡Oye! No olvides que son Akatsukis – dije tratando de defenderme

- Oigan, ¿no tienen hambre? – Dijo Choji, que tenía pinta de comer mucho - ¿Por qué no vamos a Ichiraku? ¡A comer ramen!- dijo sobándose la panza

- ¿Ramen? – Preguntamos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo - ¿Qué es eso? – todos, no miento, TODOS nos miraron, como si fuéramos verdes, tuviéramos antenas, y viniéramos de otro mundo

- ¿NO SABEN LO QUE ES EL RAMEN? – preguntaron todos al unisono

- TENEMOS que cambiar eso – dijo la chica rubia – Vamos a Ichiraku, dijo y nos tomo de las manos a mi hermano y a mí, casi arrastrándonos, con todos caminando atrás nuestro. Nos adentramos en la aldea y caminamos hasta un pequeño puesto de comida, parecía que no íbamos a caber todos en el, pero sorpresivamente si lo hicimos

- Ichiraku, estos chicos nunca han probado el ramen! – le Dijo Choji al encargado – ¡dales un tazón de lo más rico que tengas!

Todos esperaron ansiosos el momento en el que Ichiraku coloco frente a nosotros un tazón, lleno de fideos sopa y otros, ambos nos miramos sorprendidos, y todos nos miraban a ver cuál era la reacción, tomé los palitos, ¡que complicado era!, y después de mucho practicar al fin pude agarrar los fideos, los remoje en la sopa, y los probé, todos nos miraban, mmm me pareció delicioso, antes de darme cuenta, ¡ya me había terminado el tazón completo!

- a decir verdad – dije con cara seria, para provocar suspenso, seguían mirándome - ¡ES LO MAS RICO QUE HE PROVADO! – exclame, y todos celebraron entre ellos, como si hubieran completado una misión que parecía imposible, mi hermano no tuvo diferente opinión, definitivamente era delicioso.

Todos comieron tranquilamente, y cuando terminaron, pagamos y salimos del local, nos despedimos y nos fuimos cada uno para su casa. Caminamos en silencio, hasta que…

- ¿Ee-h Yuki? – dijo Hinata tímidamente

- Si, dime –

- me puse a p-pensar, en e-ese tal Itachi –

- ¿qué pasa con él, Hinata? – no sabía a donde quería llegar

- E-eh no es de mi incumbencia p-pero- titubeaba – q-quisiera saber –

- ¿Si? – le dije con impaciencia

- E-es q-que él tiene el sharingan, y tu también, e-estoy algo confundida – dijo mas tímida, creo que ella cree que la puedo morder o algo por preguntarme acerca de mi clan

- Bueno, el clan Uchiha era muy grande, tanto, que no todos son familia, no están todos conectados, ya que se solían hasta casar entre ellos, el es como un primo lejano, mi madre es prima segunda de la suya, mi tío y padrino y el eran muy amigos, hasta lo que sucedió "esa noche" – se me erizo la espalda –

- a-ah, perdón si te hice recordar malos momentos – dijo con una cara de arrepentida

- ¡Hay Hinata! ¡No te preocupes!, bueno como sea, el caso es que el no mato a mi familia, ya que mi mama se caso y se fue a vivir con mi padre a mi aldea – dije señalando mi banda- supongo que por eso el no entendía que hacía yo aquí-

- P-por suerte – dijo Hinata sonriendo, le sonreí.

El sol estaba por ocultarse cuando llegamos a la mansión Hyuga, todo estaba en silencio, nos encontramos con Neji en la sala principal.

- Llegan tarde- observo

- L-lo s-siento Neji – dijo Hinata, definitivamente, el, la ponía muy nerviosa y ya sea porque, le hablaba como a su hija que acababa de hacer algo terrible e imperdonable – después de entrenar fuimos a Ichiraku con los chicos – respondió Hinata, ¿Por qué le estaba dándole explicaciones? Hinata se retiro y yo la seguí, ella me llevo a un cuarto de invitados que estaba junto al de ella, era muy agradable, nos despedimos con un "hasta mañana" aunque aun era temprano o al menos para mí, un día muy interesante sin duda, arregle mis cosas en los estantes de un pequeño mueble, no demore mucho, me acosté en la cama, era muy cómoda, y me puse a leer mi libro, para que me diera sueno, tenía que despertarme temprano a la mañana siguiente, empezaba mi entrenamiento, y pronto me quede dormida, sin la menor idea de la noticia de la que nos enteraríamos la mañana siguiente.

Espero que les guste, ¡ahora la cosa se va a poner más interesante!


	4. En sincronia

Cap 4; El clan maldito

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, pero ahí me di cuenta, que dos ojos color sangre me observaban, no era mi hermano, no era Sasuke, era… ITACHI! Estaba a mi lado sentado cómodamente al lado mío en mi cama, me quede quieta y me dijo.

- "Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno, para entrenarte como yo, vendré por ti, y ni tu ni tu hermano ni nadie podrán hacer nada para evitarlo, y te llevare conmigo"

Me levante sobresaltada y con mi corazón palpitando a más no poder, sudando. Logre tranquilizarme me prepare, me lave la cara en el pequeño baño, me peine el pelo y me hice mi cola de caballo del lado derecho de la cabeza, como siempre, me puse mis ropas de entrenamiento y salí de mi cuarto, sin conciencia de la hora que era, llegue a la cocina y estaba Neji tranquilamente tomando té.

- Buen día Neji – lo salude

- Buen día – me respondió, sin siquiera mirarme – Hinata se tuvo que ir a entrenar y no te quiso despertar, Tu hermano también vino y dijo que Kakashi no podía empezar el entrenamiento hoy, así que él les avisaría cuando – me informo, al parecer me había despertado tarde, y nadie me quería despertar – ¿estás bien? – me pregunto, creo que se refería a mis ojeras terribles, tu chakra esta algo sobresaltado –

- si estoy bien gracias – se me habían olvidado que la sensibilidad de los Hyuga con el chakra – solo tuve una pesadilla – comente, empecé a pensar en mi hermano y que estaría haciendo ahora – ¿sabes dónde queda la casa de el señor Shikaku?

- Voy a ir a entrenar con mi equipo, te llevare- dijo levantándose, genial, mas chicos que conocer, conocería a toda Konoha antes de mi primer entrenamiento.

El se dirigió a la salida y yo lo seguí, salimos de la mansión y doblamos la cuadra, en la esquina nos estaban esperando una chica de pelo castaño con dos tomatitos, se veía muy tierna, y otro chico con ojos realmente redondos, morenos igual que su pelo peinado en forma de callampa y con las cejas más pobladas que yo haya visto en mi vida,

- Hola Neji ¿listo para entrenar? – dijo con tanta energía, y levantando el dedo gordito. – ¿Y tu quien eres? – me pregunto mirándome, pero antes que pudiera contestar

- Lee ¡no seas tan apresurado! – le dijo la chica – Hola - me saludo - discúlpalo, el es muy apresurado

- no te preocupes, soy Yuki, vengo de la aldea escondida entre los glaciares –

- Un placer, soy Tenten, y él es Rock Lee, pero puedes llamarlo Lee –

- Un gusto señorita – me saludo con tono galante.

- igualmente –

- Vamos a dejarla en la casa de Shikamaru – dijo secamente Neji

- ¡Ah vamos! – dijo Lee- no queda lejos – lo único que quería era encontrarme con mi hermano

Caminamos en silencio, mi cabeza estaba en todos lados menos con esos chicos, pensaba en la terrible pesadilla que había tenido, de verdad me preocupaba, ya que ese tipo era peligroso, en caso de que fuera cierto lo de la pesadilla, el fácilmente podría infiltrarse en la aldea de nuevo, por esa razón tenía que entrenar mi sharingan a la perfección, a lo lejos escuchaba la vos de ese chico que me platicaba sin cesar, pero yo no lo escuchaba, solo asentía, y le sonreía, estaba tan metido en su historia sobre si mismo, que creo que ni se da cuenta que ni siquiera lo estoy escuchando, no quiero ser mala con él, de verdad me parece interesante, ya que soy muy curiosa, sobre todo con las capacidades de otros ninjas, pero tengo otras cosas en que pensar, y mi mente e imaginación volaban, dejando a mi razón atrás.

- Llegamos - dijo secamente Neji – aquí es donde estaría tu hermano, te esperaremos hasta que entres – no dije una palabra y fui a tocarle la puerta (no sé cómo se hacen las cosas en Japón), espere varios minutos, toque de nuevo, y nada, los chicos me miraban impacientes, nada.

- Debieron salir – dijo Tenten – ¡acompañamos mientras! – me dijo entusiasmada, y bueno no me quedaba de otra, caminaría con ellos hasta encontrarme con 'alguien'

- Si, ¡gracias! – quiero encontrar a mi hermano y hacerlo ahora, tengo que hablarle de todo lo que ha sucedido, hasta el sueno, mi hermano y yo somos muy sensoriales en este tipo de cosas, a veces hasta sonamos lo mismo, o pensamos igual, lo cual, me da algo de miedo.

- ¿Practicas Taijutsu? – me pregunto Lee

- Solo lo básico, me especializo más en ninjutsu –

- Ah bueno, esperaba un contrincante digno, ¡Nadie me supera! – dijo con una sonrisa de las más optimistas (al estilo Lee y Guy)

- bueno, no dije que no lo practicara, solo que no es mi prioridad – dije con una mirada retadora, Lee parecía un chico al que le gustaban los retos y desafíos

- ¡Ah pero claro!, ahora hablamos el mismo idioma, ¡CARRERA HASTA EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO! – y salió corriendo, mire a Tenten y meneo la cabeza con cara de pocos amigos

- Así es el – me dijo con cara de rendida – Te sorprenderá lo atlético que es –

Lo mire alejarse con una rapidez casi sobrehumana – ¿así que solo maneja taijutsu?

- Si, pero de verdad que en físico, nadie lo supera – me dijo la chica.

- ¡Yuki! – oí llamarme alguien a mis espaldas, era mi hermano corriendo hacia mi

- ¿qué sucede? – Le pregunte cuando me alcanzo – tengo que hablarte de algo

- Yo también –me miro con cara de angustia, si mi hermano el Mr Sonrisa tenía esa cara es porque algo serio pasaba – Tienes que venir conmigo – me agarro del brazo, y me alejo de los chicos, me despedí con la mano, Tenten me devolvió el saludo. Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente, nos sentamos en una banca, con un bosque detrás de nosotros y la villa enfrente.

- ¿Que sucede?, no me digas que tuviste una pesadilla

- No solo eso, aparentemente, un chico de esta aldea posee al Kyuubi – me dijo con la misma cara y me miro

- que sucede con eso – aun si me impresionaba, pero no me parecía algo de la incumbencia de mi hermano

- Lo que pasa es que, eso es lo que buscaban ese par de matones –

- ¿Crees que saben nuestro secreto? – me empezaba a preocupar

- Lo dudo, el caso es que lo buscaban para secuestrarlo, creo que están reuniendo a todos los Bijuu

- ¿para los querrían?

- No lo sé, pero si querían al de las 9 colas…

-¡NO te atrevas! – le advertí

- creo que están más cerca de descubrir que no son solo 9 demonios – lo mire con cara de espanto.

- No, no puede ser – estaba cayendo presa de la desesperación – ¿y el chico?

- Su maestro impidió que se lo llevaran – los Akatsukis llegaron ayer aquí para buscarlo, pero él se había ido a una misión, por lo que lo fueron a buscar a otra aldea, no muy lejos de aquí-

- ¿cómo sabes todo esto?, ¿tú también te topaste con esos Akatsuki?

- fui a ayudar, porque ya me había juntado con Kakashi para entrenar hasta que la maestra de 'Hinata' nos pidió ayuda para detener a esos tipos, vamos me subestimas hermana tengo un buen oído y las paredes son muy delgadas, además ese tal Shikaku es un miembro importante en la aldea, no sé qué cargo ocupa, pero todos los superiores ya están enterados de lo sucedido –

- ¿también viste el sharingan?

- sí, es superior al de mama, y supera al nuestro, y mucho – me miro otra vez con preocupación, sus ojos verdes como los míos, no pestañaban – el, puede atraparnos en genjutsus con solo mirar a su víctima, y posee total control del tiempo y espacio, creando una ilusión, te tortura mentalmente, es tan real, que tu terminas muriendo en agonía, su ilusión para ti puede durar días, en cambio solo ha durado segundos, es muy poderoso – mi hermano era el 'cerebrito', con solo un poco de información del enemigo es capaz de hasta crear una estrategia casi perfecta y precisa. – y quien sabe que otros poderes tiene activando el Mangekyo Sharingan – sentí un escalofrío en la espalda.

- ¿y también tuviste una pesadilla? –

- Si tuve una, soñé que un curvo gigante te atrapaba, y te llevaba lejos – me miro con cara de pocos amigos angustia y miedo, todo junto, me preocupe.

- Soñé con él, - pausa dramática- me decía que nadie podría ensenarme el arte del sharingan mejor que él, y que vendría por mí – dije todo esto con un todo de depresión total, y con la mirada baja

…

CONTINUARA…

¿Les gusta el curso que va tomando la historia? ¡Dejen reviews! :D


	5. Trampa? o no?

Gracias por los reviews! :D ¡todo se verá! Jiji aquí les dejo el capi, voy a actualizar cada vez que pueda, pero no los are esperar más de 5 días desde la actualización!

Enjoy

Cap 5; caminando hacia una trampa segura

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos durante harto rato, melancólicos, sin saber que decir, no pudimos haber soñado con el mismo significado sin que sea verdad ¿Por qué a mí?, porque me quería ¿A MI?, no le deseaba esto a mi hermano, de ninguna manera pero ¿Por qué yo? ¿Tenía algo en mi que yo ignoraba? Meditamos durante varios segundos, en eso apareció una figura en medio de nosotros en el banco, en medio de una ola de humo, de verdad me asuste, tanto que grite.

Quien va ser si no, más que Kakashi-sensei

- interesante – comento, con su librito en la mano- ¿así que Itachi eh?

- ¿Qué NOS ESTABA ESPIANDO? – dijo mi hermano alterado aun por el susto que nos había gastado

- Vamos Yukka "espiar" es una palabra muy fea, solo digamos que estaba"pasando por aquí" y casualmente "escuche" su "conversación" – nos dijo sin quitar los ojos de su libro – ya sea su "secreto" le tenemos que informar a Tsunade-sama sobre esto – dijo bajando su libro y mirándome – además de que ella me había mandado por Ustedes dos, tiene que hablarles sobre algo – se levanto y empezó su caminata hacia el edificio de la Hokague – ¿que no vienen? – pregunto sobre su hombro, mire a mi hermano, nos pusimos de pie y le seguimos.

Kakashi toco la puerta de la oficina de la Hokague, poco después escuchamos un "adelante"

- Tsunade-sama, les traigo a los chicos tal y como me pidió

- Buen día Tsunade-sama – le saludamos mi hermano y yo

- Buen día chicos –nos respondió con una sonrisa - Si, gracias Kakashi – dijo dirigiéndose a Kakashi

– Shizune dales la carta- dijo dirigiéndose a una mujer de cabello corto y negro, la chica nos tendió una carta, con el sello de nuestra aldea, nos miramos extrañados.

- Llego esta carta en un halcón – dijo Tsunade al ver nuestras caras

- Origato – le respondí, y la abrí, decía lo siguiente

"_Yukka y Yuki debido a un repentino cambio de planes necesito que se presenten en la aldea, lo más rápido posible, se debe a que su entrenamiento se pospondrá hasta el año que viene_

_Atte.; Ren Jonico" _

- qué raro – comente mirando a la Hokague con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿qué dice la carta? – pregunto Tsunade

- dice que ah habido un cambio de planes; nuestro entrenamiento ha sido cancelado y que nos tenemos que presentar en nuestra aldea lo más rápido posible- contesto mi hermano, Tsunade frunció el seño

- pero esto no es posible –comente - tiene que ser otra cosa, no cancelarían nuestro entrenamiento, a no ser que sea algo muy grave, y la carta está firmada por nuestro padre, y no nos explica la situación con detalle –

- tal vez tenga algo que ver con la que sucede con "ya saben quien" – nos dijo Kakashi, presionándonos para que le contáramos lo sucedido a Tsunade

- Kakashi, deja de jugar ¿a que se refieren? – Tsunade se empezaba a molestar

Estábamos en terreno poco firme, así que le contamos todo lo del sueño, y lo relacionado con Itachi.

- Hhhmm – dijo la Hokague, luego de analizar la información – ¿así que Itachi se intereso en ti Yuki?

-no sabemos con certeza, pero lo creemos así- le respondí

- entonces la carta, podría ser perfectamente una trampa- advirtió Kakashi

- tenemos varias pistas dudosas sobre la carta, la manera en que fue entregada, la manera de escribir…

- ¿A que te refieres con la manera de ser entregada? –interrumpió la Hokague a Yukka

- Mmm pues vera Tsunade-sama, en nuestra aldea, se utilizan las lechuzas para enviar mensajes, nuestra aldea no queda cerca y son más "resistentes" al volar y ser atacadas por depredadores, y esta Ud. dijo que fue enviada por un halcón, no hay halcones en Ryu (refiriéndose a la aldea)

- Hmp, ya veo – la Hokague apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos de manera pensativa

- Además, la carta la firma mi padre, no nos haría esperar y nos explicaría la situación por carta, esta carta no tiene detalle alguno, ni ningún código que podamos descifrar en caso de que el tema a tocar fuera muy privado- seguía explicando mi hermano

- Hasta ahora solo nos basamos en suposiciones – nos dijo Kakashi –no sabemos siquiera si personalmente Itachi o hasta Akatsuki entero quieren a Yuki o a ambos, ni porque-

- Pero, en el caso de que sea verdad y Akatsuki anduviera detrás de ellos, no nos podemos dar el lujo de simplemente entregarles a los chicos en bandeja de plata- argumento Tsunade

– ellos tienen razones suficientes para decir que la carta es falsa, y en caso de que no lo fuera piden su presencia en Ryu de inmediato. Si los dejáramos volver solos seria también exponerlos, aunque la carta no sea falsa – continuo Tsunade

No le había revelado nuestro "secreto" a Tsunade aun, es un secreto a nivel estatal y no se nos tiene permitido contárselo a nadie, pusieron un sello en mi lengua, y también en la de mi hermano.

- ¿Y que tal si simplemente le respondemos la carta pidiendo mas explicaciones? –comente

- Hermana, si es un halcón y no una lechuza, ¡le estaríamos contestando al enemigo!

- ¡EXACTO! Así "el" o "ellos" se verían forzados a contestar con una segunda carta, podríamos ahí ver con más certeza si nuestras dudas son ciertas y si se trata de una trampa, ¡podríamos utilizar un código que solo la aldea y nuestros padres sepan! – todos cambiaron sus caras de complicación a unas mas resueltas, tenía sentido lo que acababa de decir, ¡viva yo! Al fin le atino a algo.

- Me parece buena la idea de Yuki – contesto Tsunade - escriban la carta de contestación – resolvió, entregándonos tinta, pluma y papel (_me pareció mas apropiado tinta y pluma ¿no les parece?) _

Escribí una rápida y concisa carta de respuesta, pidiendo más explicaciones

"_Ren Jonico, se solicitan razones solidas, sobre nuestro regreso a la aldea_

_Código; 911 Yukka y Yuki"_

- El código 911 representa "posible falsificación" así podremos saber si de verdad ellos enviaron la carta –explique a la Hokague cuando le entregue la carta, ella la firmo con los sellos de Konoha correspondientes.

- Shizune, envíales la carta de vuelta, con el mismo halcón con el que se recibió la carta de Ryu-

- Si Tsunade-sama – y salió de la habitación con paso ligero

- Les informare cualquier movimiento respuesta chicos – esa frase solo podía significar una cosa…

- Se pueden retirar – nos hizo un gesto con la mano

- Adiós, Tsunade-sama- nos despedimos los tres y salimos de su oficina.

Tenía la cabeza llena de ideas en que pensar, y si de verdad esa carta era de nuestra aldea, algo ocurría.

- Miren chicos, no se dé que se trata su 'secreto' pero si saben que puede tener que ver con lo que sucede, es mejor decirlo – nos dijo Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿podemos confiar en Usted? – le pregunto mi hermano

- Por supuesto – dijo Kakashi

- Kakashi – le interrumpí – revelaremos el secreto a medida de que nos enteremos en la situación en que estamos, si efectivamente, la carta es de nuestra aldea, tenemos que acatar las órdenes, pero si es falsa, ahí es cuanto, les revelaremos nuestro secreto – Le dije, mi hermano asintió, y bajo su cabeza, como avergonzado, - no desconfió de Usted Kakashi-sensei, pero este es un tema a nivel de Aldeas, mas allá de nosotros- le admití

- Y chicos, ¿listos para su primer entrenamiento? – pregunto Kakashi cuando vio que las cosas se estaban turbando un poco

- ¿En serio? – pregunte, con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro – ¡Genial!

- Vamos al campo de entrenamiento – señaló, cambiando de dirección

- ¡Wohooo! – exclamo mi hermano

Caminamos hasta llegar a un claro, en medio de un bosque

-Ok, lo primero que tienen que aprender a hacer es activar el sharingan – dijo Kakashi – se activa instintivamente cuando uno está en peligro, pero uno puede "convocarlo" antes – nos explico – lo primero que quiero que hagan es que se relajen, y cierren sus ojos – eso hice

Después de unos minutos

- Ahora quiero que despejen su mente – dijo suavemente – y concentren su chakra en sus ojos

Que incoherencia, pero trate de hacerle caso, no era fácil tener control del flujo de chakra, pero yo lo manejaba muy bien, aprendí gracias a mi ninjutsu (recuerden; hielo con Chakra)

Empecé a sentir algo, en mis parpados, como un cosquilleo, abrí los ojos, y todo lo vi mas "claro"

- muy bien Yuki – mire a mi hermano, recién estaba abriendo sus ojos, con el mismo resultado

- Muy bien Yukka, ahora empecemos-

Seguimos toda la tarde entrenando, (Nota mía; medio latoso describir el entrenamiento ¿no?) Al terminar el sol estaba por ocultarse, estábamos exhaustos, nos habíamos esforzado por lograr descifrar con anterioridad todos los ataque de Kakashi, que era muy rápido.

- Bien terminamos por hoy – sentencio Kakashi, y con mi hermano nos dejamos vencer por el cansancio, tirándonos casi involuntariamente al suelo. - Lo hicieron muy bien, por lo menos ahora podrán anticipar los ataques del enemigo -Pueden irse, nos vemos mañana, los quiero en ese mismo lugar a las 9 de la mañana ¿entendido?

- ¡Hai! Kakashi-sensei, ¡gracias!– dijimos mi hermano y yo

- Hasta luego chicos – y desapareció en una nube de humo. Volví a mi casa, mi hermano me fue a dejar, en silencio

- Nos vemos mañana hermana – me dio en beso en la frente como signo de preocupación y me dejo en la entrada de la Mansión Hyuga - Nos vemos – lo salude

Hinata y Neji estaban a punto de cenar, ¡por suerte! estaba hambrienta, no había comido nada en todo el día, y luego ¡a descansar!


	6. primer y ultimo entrenamiento con el E7

Cap 6; ¡Primer y último entrenamiento, con lo que conocimos como equipo 7!

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, emocionada, ¡el segundo día de entrenamiento!, me levante, me duche, me lave el cabello rápidamente, me lo peine, y me vestí, lista para llevarme al mundo por delante, y salir ilesa del entrenamiento de Kakashi, me pase por la pieza de Hinata, que recién estaba saliendo de ella, así que bajamos juntas

- Buen día Yuki - me saludo

- ¡Buen día Hinata! – Sin duda hoy era un día en el que yo estaba de muy buen humor - ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? – le pregunte

- tengo una misión – me dijo contenta – me voy con mi equipo y vuelvo mañana a la hora de almuerzo

- ¿En serio? Genial,

- ¿y tú?

- ¡yo tengo mi segunda sesión de entrenamiento! – dije igual de emocionada

- G-genial –

- ¡Sí! Estoy muy emocionada – admití

Llegamos a la cocina, donde nos sirvieron te y nos prepararon la mesa con cosas ricas para desayunar

- Neji debió de haberse ido ya – dijo Hinata de la nada- también tenía una misión –

No es por mala, pero sin siquiera había notado su ausencia, el es como un fantasma.

- Oh es cierto, tienen muchas misiones en esta época ¿no?

- Si después de los exámenes nos dan muchas misiones para mejorar nuestros niveles –

- Hinata-sama- la buscan sus compañeros – Dijo otro ojiperla

- G-gracias – se dirigió a mi – Yuki, m-me t-tengo que ir –

- No te preocupes Hinata, salgo contigo- dije levantándome al igual que ella. Agarro una mochila que se encontraba en el piso y salimos.

En la entrada estaban Shino y Kiba y una mujer, muy linda con cabellos negros y ojos de color carmesí.

- ¡Hola Hinata, Hola Yuki! – saludo Kiba

- ¡Hola chicos! – los salude a ambos, Hinata me imito

- Yuki ella es nuestra sensei Kurenai – dijo presentándonos

- Un gusto, soy Yuki – me presente

- Igualmente- me saludo con una sonrisa – ¿No eres de por aquí cierto?

- No, soy de la aldea escondida entre los Glaciares, de Ryu – me explique, ella asintió con la cabeza

- ¡IIHHH! ¡! Miren la hora! – Exclame espantada, mirando la posición del sol – ¡Kakashi va a matarme!, ¡adiós chicos, sensei! Me tengo que ir – dije y salí corriendo, ¡ese hombre me despellejara sin piedad alguna! Corrí lo más rápido hasta el campo de entrenamiento, al llegar no solo vi a mi hermano, sino a una chica con pelo rosado y ojos color jade, el chico que vi el primer día, de pelo rubio, ojos celestes y un enterito naranja y también vi a Sasuke, pero de Kakashi, nada, fiuf.

-¿Hermana dónde estabas? – me pregunto mi hermano irritado

- Emmm, haciendo formalidades y ¡conociendo a más ninjas! – dije orgullosa

- ¿Hermanos? Oigan ¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo el chico de enterito, medio escandaloso

- Ni idea, ¿quiénes son Ustedes? – pregunte como desafiante ¿Qué se cree?

- Yo soy Sakura y el gritón es Naruto, y el es _Sasuke – _dijo el ultimo nombre con un "tono especial" era obvio que babeaba por el

- Si, ya conozco a Sasuke –le dije – ¿pero que hacen aquí? – les pregunte cambiando mi tono a uno más suave

- Oye ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Nosotros estamos en un entrenamiento oficial con Kakashi-sensei! – me grito el rubio

- ¿Qué? ¡Kakashi-sensei nos está ensenando a nosotros! – le grite de vuelta

- Yuki, kakashi-sensei nos pidió que entrenáramos con Ustedes – me contesto tranquilamente Sasuke

- ah bueno, pudieron haber dicho eso desde el principio, hola soy Yuki – me presente al del enterito y a la chica de pelo rosa

- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki (dijo con su típico tono) –

- Yo soy Sakura Haruno – dijo Sakura

- Y yo soy Yukka! ¡wii! – Dijo mi hermano en tono sarcástico – ¿y cuando empezamos a entrenar?

- Kakashi esta tarde como siempre – dijo Sasuke

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – exclame

- podemos empezar sin el – dijo Yukka resuelto

- no, no podemos… espera un minuto, ¡Sasuke! – y lo mire el me devolvió la mirada con curiosidad

- ¡Tu nos puedes ensenar como usar el sharingan! – exclame, el me miro con una sonrisa burlona, y los otros dos me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos

- ¡¿el sharingan? ¿Oigan que está ocurriendo aquí? – pregunto Naruto

- e-eh Sasuke ¿qué ocurre? – dijo Sakura, con un tono afligido

- No les puedo ensenar – nos respondió Sasuke, ignorando a sus compañeros, haciendo que les aparezca una venita en la sien.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunte, estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- Porque es algo que no se ensena – me respondió Sasuke resuelto

- ¿Cómo es eso? – le pregunto mi hermano

- las técnicas del sharingan es algo que no se pueden ensenar, es algo que te nace – respondió, pero esta vez no fue Sasuke, sino Kakashi, que se acercaba desde el bosque – cuando estás en peligro

- entonces, ¿qué tenemos que hacer? – Pregunte – necesitamos entonces enfrentarnos a alguien

- Para eso, los chicos están aquí – respondió Kakashi

- ¿Qué?- dijo Naruto, gritando otra vez – ¡yo no le serviré como muñeco de entrenamiento a nadie!

- Si, tienes razón, no serias contrincante para Yukka y Yuki- dijo Kakashi, sabía que estaba intentando "engatusarlo" para convencerlo

- ¿Qué? – dijo mirándome y a mi hermano

- Si, no serias rival para ellos, después de todo, son Chunnin

- No tiene caso – objete – necesitamos a alguien que no nos tenga piedad, a alguien que no sea de la aldea, a alguien que de verdad nos quiera asesinar – dije

- Bueno, bueno, en eso tienes razón – observo Kakashi – pero, de todos modos esto es solo un entrenamiento, no podemos hacer nada hasta que no recibamos la respuesta de la carta –

- Entonces – dije mirando a Sasuke – el es mío – lo mire con cara retadora y el a mí, y ni siquiera describo la cara que tenía esa pelirrosa MUAJAJAJAJA, me quería asesinar con la mirada, y creo que lo estaba haciendo.

Estábamos a punto de empezar nuestro encuentro, con Sasuke estábamos frente a frente, mirándonos analizando, cada musculo de nuestro cuerpo en tensión, cuando de pronto… Otra nube de humo se apareció al lado de Kakashi, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Era un cazador ANBU

- La hokague los llama, Kakashi, Yukka y Yuki… - ¿otra vez interrumpen mi entrenamiento?

Todavía no me decido ¿debería haber alguna pareja? ¿Alguna idea, critica? Dejen un Review! Que creen que debería pasar a continuación!

Gracias a Sukime-chan y a Azura!


	7. Mision a Ryu

Cap 7; ¡Misión a Ryu!

- Oye, ¿me prestas tu mascara?

- No lo creo –

- Ay dale, préstamela –

- No es una buena idea –

- Hay porfis, no le voy a hacer nada

- No, no te la puedo prestar es una máscara oficial de ANBU, y te revelaría mi identidad

- Dale dale dale ¿siiiiiiiiiii? Hay, ¡pero si ni siquiera te conozco! ¡No conozco a nadie de esta villa!, porfis PRESTAMELA

- No, no me sentiría comodo

- !

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO! – ahí es cuando supe que el ANBU, efectivamente, no me iba a prestar la máscara más linda en forma de gato que había visto, y tenía que dejarlo tranquilo

- jaja – se carcajeo Kakashi que caminaba al lado nuestro – ¿nunca fuiste niño Juken?

- Cuando era niño, era ninja, y me tomaba más en serio las cosas-

- Hmp amargado hmp – exclame, el ANBU me miro – cuando tenga mi propia mascara, te la voy a venir a restregar en la cara, y no me vas a reconocer porque "no vas a conocer mi identidad". – le dije sarcástica, y creo que Kakashi se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír a carcajadas (¿_se lo imaginan_?)

El ANBU se aburrió y se "esfumo" literal cuando llegamos a la oficina de la Hokague.

- Buenos días Hokague-sama – dijimos los tres

- Buenos días chicos, sin más preámbulo, les diré por que los volví a llamar – dijo cruzando sus dedos por encima de la mesa, con tono misterioso – Recibimos la respuesta de la carta

- ¿Y qué dice? – pregunte, impaciente

- Yuki, relájate – me advirtió mi hermano

- Descúbranlo Ustedes – dijo entregándonos otra carta, con los mismos sellos – esta fue entregada por el mismo halcón –

Recibí la carta y mi hermano se acerco a mí para leerla juntos. Decía lo siguiente

"_necesitamos su ayuda, urgentemente, por favor regresen_

_Atte; Ren Jonico y Tsuki Uchija "_

Lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, no lo podía creer, algo grave estaba ocurriendo en mi aldea, y nosotros cazando fantasmas imaginarios.

- ¿qué vamos a hacer? – trate de calmarme, pero una lagrima me delato

- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es no perder la calma – dijo Kakashi

- Deben atender a la carta, sin descuidarnos – argullo la Hokague – les serán asignados un grupo de apoyo e irán a Ryu a buscar respuestas – ordeno, levante mi rostro y la mire – Kakashi, lleva contigo a Juken y a alguien de tu equipo – sentencio –quiero que dejen la aldea dentro de 1 hora a mas tardar, no olviden que si hay problemas, serán con Akatsuki, ¡ahora lárguense!

- Hai – dijimos los cuatro, Juken había parecido en el lugar, quien sabe cuándo.

Al salir del edificio, nos separamos a prepararnos.

- ¿Kakashi a quien piensas llevar? – le pregunte antes de que pudiera irse

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato – dijo y desapareció

Corrí hacia la mansión Hyuga, me dejaron entrar ya que ya me conocían, y fui directo a mi habitación, me encontré con Hinata

- ¡Hinata! – Exclame – tengo que irme, ya sé que es muy repentino, pero me necesitan en mi aldea – le solté, antes de que pudiera decir algo

- Yuki, lo s-siento – me dijo apenada – lo q-que está sucediendo en tu aldea

- aun no sabemos qué está sucediendo, pero pronto lo sabremos, lo resolveremos y regresare – le sonreí y ella a mi

- pero por ahora tengo que irme y ordenar mis cosas – dije avanzando a mi habitación, agarre todas mis cosas en mi practica mochila y deje todo lo más ordenado que pude

- ¡gracias por todo Hinata! ¡Ahora tengo una amiga en la aldea de la Hoja! – dije y me fui corriendo

Si ya sé lo que deben pensar todos, fui una maleducada, ¿pero que harían Ustedes? Si supieran que su hogar y tal vez sus padres estuvieran en riesgo

Me costó encontrar las puertas de la aldea, aun no me llevaba ahí, ya me estaban esperando, Yukka, Juken (y su estúpida pero muy linda mascara), Kakashi y Sasuke

- vámonos sin alargar más las cosas – dijo Kakashi -Yukka irá al frente guiando al escuadrón seguido de Juken para advertir compañías innecesarias, después irán Sasuke como primera línea de ataque Yuki y yo cuidando la retaguardia, adoptaremos velocidad de persecución y no se debe romper el orden, ahora vámonos – ordeno, empezamos nuestro trayecto a Ryu

Saltamos entre los arboles por un par de horas, hasta que nos paramos a descansar, en un claro, muy pequeño

- descansaremos aquí 20minutos, nuestra meta es llegar a esas colinas antes del anochecer y acampar ahí – señaló mi hermano, apuntando efectivamente a unas colinas que se encontraban por lo menos a 15klm de nuestra ubicación – por ahí corre un rio y es más seguro

Todos se dispersaron, para poder disfrutar más de esos 20min, yo fui y me senté junto a Sasuke y a Yukka, Kakashi y Juken discutían sobre estrategias y otras cosas. No podía ocultar mi preocupación, y comencé a pensar en todo tipo de cosas extrañas, sobre qué es lo que puede estar ocurriendo, mi primera suposición es que alguna aldea vecina logro localizarnos y nos estaba atacando, pero eso yo lo encontraba imposible, nadie jamás ha encontrado nuestra aldea, alguien que no pertenezca a ella, algunos la llaman "la atlantida", muchas aldeas escondidas la han buscado, pero mi aldea siempre los encuentra primero, sin embargo es una aldea pacifica que no se ha visto envuelta en ninguna guerra, y convivimos en paz, si hay ninjas, recurren a misiones para el país del agua, mi aldea se encuentra en una pequeña isla cerca del país de la nieve y el país del agua, se debe a eso que muchos de nosotros usan jutsus acuáticos y también de hielo, aunque somos una comunidad pequeña, nos consideramos independientes, los otros países se pueden comunicar con nosotros, ya que tenemos embajadores en las aldeas, así nadie sabe nuestra exacta localización. _(tenía que dejar en claro sobre la procedencia de los chicos)*notese que Yuki significa nieve, yo no lo sabia ^^ _

- Tranquila Yuki – me dijo mi hermano

- Estoy bien – le sonreí falsamente

- ¿Y donde exactamente queda su aldea? – pregunto Sasuke incrédulo

- Es una isla que se mueve constantemente y no se puede encontrar por otros ninjas – explique, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de lado

- ¿Y tú crees que me trago eso?

- me resbala, Sasuke, lo que tú te "tragues" – le respondí con una mirada desafiante

- Jaja basta chicos – rio mi hermano – es cierto Sasuke

- Hmp, ¿y qué hacen aquí?

- Venimos a practicar el sharingan con Kakashi – le respondí

- ¿Cómo es que Ustedes poseen el sharingan? Si Itachi… (_es medio raro que Sasuke sea tan curioso, pero si te trata de su clan, prefiere no demostrar su arrogancia)_

- Nuestra madre es Uchija y dejo la aldea, "antes", para irse con mi padre que es el señor Feudal y además el Kage de nuestra pequeña nación- explico mi hermano

- Ella posee el sharingan, pero no es ninja, en este caso, la genética, ella nos transmitió el sharingan – explique – al no tener gente de nuestro clan, escuchamos sobre "el ninja que copia" que posee un sharingan, y nos enviaron a entrenar con él, aquí en Konoha – le explique

- OK, hora de partir – Sugirió Kakashi - se está oscureciendo

Nos pusimos de pie, dispuestos partir

Seguimos camino sin articular palabra, y eso me agradaba, seguimos un par de joras y nos detuvimos al pie de una colina, era como un prado, y corría un rio por ahí, cosa que me daba tranquilidad

- Aquí es un buen lugar para acampar y mas allá hay una laguna, de donde podemos sacar agua y hasta bañarnos – indico mi hermano, que con el poder de su mapa, se creía el jefe de la misión, y nadie le contradijo o señalo lo contrario

- ¿No estamos muy expuestos? –pregunte

- tomaremos turnos durante la noche para proteger nuestro campamento– dijo Kakashi

- Bueno, empecemos a instalarnos, Yukka y Sasuke armen las carpas, Kakashi busca madera para la fogata, yo explorare el lugar y pondré algunos sellos y Yuki, tu ve por agua a la laguna – todos asintieron y partieron a sus labores, mierda, ¡yo tenía que alejarme sola a buscar agua!, ja claro, lo dicen muy fácil refunfuñe, alejándome del futuro "campamento", busque el lago que debía estar cerca según mis cálculos.

Cuando por fin después de caminar un kilometro aprox. Encontré algo horroroso, una lechuza estaba toda desplumada en el suelo, muerta, ¿una lechuza? Un minuto, me acerque, y me horrorice al darme cuenta que el ave provenía de mi aldea, era una lechuza mensajera, el tubo con el mensaje que debía estar atado a su pata, se encontraba a unos cuantos metros más cerca del lago, y el mensaje en sí, flotaba tranquilamente sobre las aguas cristalinas, nos sabia que pensar, me metí al agua, sin importarme mojarme hasta la cintura y agarre cuidadosamente el papel, y antes que se desintegrara lo congele, y quedo tieso, como un vidrio y pude leer lo que decía, era de parte de mi madre, contándome cosas triviales, y preguntándonos como iba nuestro entrenamiento con Kakashi, y todo ese interés de madre, Salí del agua, y analice al ave, llevaba muerta no más de dos días, ya que estaba intacta, dos días, el tiempo en que nos empezaron a llegar las otras cartas, todo cobraba sentido ahora y fue una kunai bien lanzada lo que le provoco la muerte, me olvide del agua, y corrí de vuelta al campamento tenía que informarle a mi hermano, que efectivamente se trataba de una trampa

Estaba cada vez más cerca cuando vi algo que me paralizo

Ahogue un grito

AHHHHH que se supone que pase a continuación? :O

Lo actualizo ahora, ya que eh estado bastante desocupada estos días y me encanta escribir, el prox cap no lo voy a poder subir antes del viernes así que disfrútenlo espero les guste, y cualquier duda consulta, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, ya saben qué hacer

Saludines


	8. Es a mi a quien quieren!

_Rompí mi promesa, y me siento terrible, es por eso que aquí les dejo un capitulo doble-especial! Aquí es cuando las cosas con los personajes secundarios comienza a aparecer disfrútenlo, me esforcé mucho pensando cómo iban a ser las cosas _

Cap 8; Es a mí a quien quieren

Una telaraña se me había pegado en el rostro, por eso el grito, iujjjj, me desagradan, pero después de quitármela de la cara, seguí me trayecto hasta el campamento, me faltaban unos cuantos metros, después de esa colina, estaba, cuando me detuve en seco, sentí un chakra, no, dos chakras, muy poderosos, y oscuros.

Me detuve, aun no veía el campamento, y creo que ellos tampoco a mí, ¿donde estaban mis compañeros? ¿Y mi hermano?

Se acercaban, ¿me habían visto? Pero esta vez un chakra desapareció, se pudo haber ido rápidamente, no estaba segura, el otro poco después también desapareció, ellos estaban a por lo menos 20 mtrs antes de desaparecer, nos separaba un pequeño valle y unas rocas, no pudo haber ¨desaparecido¨ tienen que estar por ahí, el chakra me erizo la piel, se parecía al de… LOS AKATSUKI! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Era similar, pero no tan grande, me asome un poco por arriba de las rocas, a ver qué sucedía, no vi a nadie, asique me trepe en las rocas, y tampoco no había nadie, habían desaparecido-

¡KATSU! -

Escuche detrás mío, me di vuelta rápidamente, escuche un ruido ensordecedor y todo se volvió negro

Así, que, ¿ella es a quien quiere Itachi? – sentí un puntapie en la costilla, pero no podía abrir mis ojos, estaba como escuchando esas voces en mi cabeza –no entiendo porque, ja, es solo una niña, no nos dio ni pelea –

Esa es la idea, no queremos que le pase nada, aun no sé si va a tener secuelas después de esa explosión, lleva dormida mucho tiempo, tal vez exploto demasiado cerca, imbécil

Hmp, ni que fuera para tanto, igual, ella no está nada de mal – sentí una mano agarrando mi mandíbula, y mi cabeza que se movía involuntariamente, que onda este tipo, ¿me estaba evaluando? Que imbécil, sentí el cosquilleo en mis parpados, y vi lo que iba a pasar a continuación, así que, le agarre la mano y abrí mis ojos, ante mi sorpresa, el tampoco estaba tan mal, pelo rubio ojos celestes, eso pensé en una fracción de segundo, el resto, que iba a acabar con el

Así que es por esos ojos – me miro cambiando su cara de interés por algo de desprecio, y odio

De-dejame ir – exclame.

Jajajaja, eso nunca – seguíamos en la misma posición, el incado al lado mío, con su mano agarrando mi mandíbula, y mi mano agarrando su muñeca

Apresúrate, Deidara - exclamo su compañero, recién note su presencia, y era aterradora, era extrañísimo, parecía que estaba parado en cuatro patas, y lo único que no cubría todo su cuerpo era su cabeza que sobresalía, que además era más aterradora, tenía como pinchos en su cabeza, sus ojos, irritados llenos de venas, y su boca tapada con un pequeño manto color gris, sus capas eran negras, con las nubes rojas, Akatsuki –tenemos que llevarla con itachi, entes de que los otros regresen – su voz era aterradora y grave, sentí más presión en mi mandíbula, ese tipo me estaba mirando fijamente

Déjame ir, o te juro que – me empecé a impacientar y movía mis pies con desesperación, odio esto

Jaja, ¿o qué? – acerco su cara a la mía

Me libre de las manos del akatsuki y me posicione unos metros mas atrás, de un solo salto, pero falle, mi piernas al aterrizar me traicionaron y caí al piso, ahí es cuando me di cuenta que estaban llagadas y llenas de heridas, me ardían, no sé cuando sucedió eso, ahogue un grito que quería salir, no podía permitir que me vieran débil, me puse de pie, y me prepare, para dar lo mejor de mí, para ganarles, baje los cierres de mis brazos y con el hielo, hice kunais, con un solo resguño, podría congelar las células de su cuerpo, y matarlos, pero no sería tan sencillo, después de todo eran akatsukis, y no estaba seguro de que ese tipo fuera humano.

¿Por qué tan a la defensiva muñequita?

– ¿es en serio? ¿Muñequita? – me estaba enojando mas

Deidara se había puesto de pie, sin más pensar le lance dos de mis kunais, uno lo evadió, el otro, rasguño su mejilla, perfecto

Jutsu de expansión – invoque haciendo un sello, y mire satisfactoriamente como su mejilla se empezaba a poner de un color celeste, agua, se estaba cubriendo en hielo

Que me estás haciendo – se veía enojado

Digamos, que te estás congelando, en unos minutos mas perderás tu mejilla izquierda, y después, toda tu cara y tu cabeza – le advertí, realmente estaba enojado, y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Basta, acabare con esto – saco sus manos de los bolsillos, tenía dos manos en sus bocas, iuj, saco unas pequeñas esculturas de arcilla – ¡es tu fin!

Recuerda que no podemos matarla, Deidara –

Tranquilízate, Sasori-sama, solo me voy a divertir un poco – sonrió maliciosamente

Muy tarde – exclame, era tiempo de acabarlo- Jutsu de congelamiento- rápidamente toda su mejilla izquierda alcanzando su ojo, se empezó a poner de un color grisáceo, y después negro, pero para mi sorpresa, lo que se cayó de su cara no era piel muerta, sino, arcilla

¿Creíste que me ganarías tan fácilmente? – seguía sonriendo con su estúpida sonrisa burlona, no me demore más y hice unos sellos, para mi próximo ataque, no podía dejar que me ganaran, aunque necesitaba ayuda

¡Jutsu de invocación! – junto a mi aparecieron dos tigres blancos

Que sucede Yuki, tanto tiempo sin vernos – eran tigres ninjas, con ellos hice el contrato con sangre- Mucho tiempo Riri, necesito que vayas a buscar a mi hermano, y necesito que Sissy se quede conmigo y me ayude con estos tipos –

Hecho – Riri desapareció

Basta de charlas – dijo Deidara, soltando de sus manos lo que parecía, dos animales de arcilla, arañas, iu, las arañas me dan terror

- no dejas que te toquen, Yuki, son explosivas –

- Hai – me las lanzo, iu iu iu iu que asco, las arañas me dan miedo, las evadí, pero me perseguían, asique eche a correr, y a saltar por los arboles, ¡esas mierditas me seguían!

Explotare si me alcanzan, pero son rápidas - Que hago Sissy? –

- no lo se, pero sigue corriendo – muy tarde sentí como esas cosas se pegaban a mi piel

- Jutsu de defensa – y todo el hielo me cubrió el cuerpo, haciendo una barrera protectora – ¡Sissy aléjate!, esto va a explotar y te puede dañar, ¡ocúltate!

- de acuerdo – y desapareció, espere hasta escuchar, la palabra mágica que me haría explotar, pero no paso nada, me detuve.

- No quiero hacerlo, pero me vas a obligar, a destruir tan hermoso rostro – dijo Deidara apareciendo entre las sombras –

**Yukka's P.O.V**

Tengo que encontrar a Yuki, abandonamos el campamento y sino la encuentro primero que esos tipos, nunca me lo perdonare, ya habíamos notado la presencia de los Akatsukis antes que ellos a nosotros pero, aun no la encontramos, ojala aun estuviera en el lago, llegamos ahí, y encontramos un papel, congelado, una carta de mis padres, rápidamente, averiguamos lo que Yuki hacia un momento, así que ella había vuelto al campamento.

- Es demasiado tarde- razono Kakashi, ya volvió, tenemos que apresurarnos y encontrarla antes que ellos, en eso escuchamos una explosión, sonó cerca del campamento.

- ¡Yuki! – quería correr a alcanzarla, pero Kakashi me detuvo

- Tal vez es una trampa –

- ¡Pero tal vez no! ¡es mi hermana! Tenemos que buscarla –

- Ya lo sabemos Yukka, pero no nos podemos apresurar – me dijo Juken

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – Kakashi hizo un jutsu de invocación, invocando a perros ninjas

- Pakkun, rastrea este aroma – dijo entregándole la hoja congelada

- Hmp, síganme – seguimos al cachorro, estábamos yendo de vuelta al campamento.

- Alto, alguien viene hacia aquí, gggrrr –

- Yukka! – era Riri, el tigre de invocación de mi hermana

- Riri, ¿qué sucede?-

- Es Yuki, está peleando con dos hombres de chakras inmensamente oscuros, me mando a buscarte, temo lo peor, ¡síganme!

- Pakkun, vuelve a Konoha y busca refuerzos, los necesitaremos, se hace de noche y tenemos que impedir que secuestren a Yuki, entrégale esto a Tsunade-sama – dijo Kakashi atándole al perro una pequeña carta al collar

- Llévanos con ella Riri- le dije – tenemos que encontrarla lo antes posible, ¡antes de que se la lleven!

Comenzamos a avanzar más, nadie alejara a mi hermana de mi lado ¡jamás!

**Yuki's P.O.V**

- ¡suéltame! – le advertí, esa cosa llamada Sasori, me había agarrado del pie, y puesto de cabeza, con una especie de cola metálica que tenia. Me estaba apretando el pie, me lo estaba triturando, sentí un profundo dolor un dolor desgarrador, sentí como mis huesos se quebraban, los huesos de mi tobillo, no aguante mas y ahogue un grito– Aaahhhh, mi tobillo – ya no lo sentía

- Así nos cercioraremos de que no puedas escapar, ahora hay que llevarte con Itachi

- Ah por favor Sasori-sama, déjame divertirme un poco primero–

- ambos sabemos cómo terminan tus 'diversiones' y la necesitamos viva, si no Itachi nos mata –

- ¿Le tienes miedo a Itachi, Sasori?

- ¡Basta! - exclame y trate de soltarme, pero el dolor me detuvo– ¡Jutsu de congelamiento! – eso basto para que el hielo protegiera mi tobillo, y no me doliera tanto

Una Shuriken gigante salió de la nada, y cortó la cola de mi captor, liberándome

- ¡Dejen a mi hermana! – eran Yukka y Sasuke

- Yukka, ¡vete te mataran! – le grite

- encárgate de la chica, Deidara, yo necesito mas marionetas – dijo esa cosa acercándose a mi hermano y a Sasuke, cuando se alejo lo suficiente, sentí unas manos, taparme la boca, y arrastrarme del brazo, mi corazón se paralizo, no era Deidara ya que él estaba divertido viendo a los chicos, eran cuatro brazos, queme arrastraban y me alejaban del lugar, hasta que estuvimos a una distancia bastante lejana, me di cuenta que eran Kakashi y Juken

–Juken sácala de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos hasta que lleguen refuerzos –

- No, los mataran, déjenme encargarme de ellos, ¡es a mí a quien quieren! – rezongué, trate de pararme, pero nuevamente el dolor me lo impidió, delatándome, Juken me saco mi bota, y me examino el tobillo

- Tienes los huesos del tobillo totalmente triturados, no puedes pelear así, no puedes siquiera caminar – me peleo Juken – Te voy a llevar de vuelta a Konoha

- No, ¡llévame a Ryu! –

- te llevaremos a Konoha, Yuki, para explicarle todo a la Hokague

- No me importa la Hokague, sin ofender claro. Pero si no vamos a Ryu, nunca podremos, nunca podremos llegar si no es ahora, saben donde esta Konoha, no saben donde esta Ryu, nadie de aquí lo sabe excepto yo – argumente

- Esta bien, te llevaremos a Ryu – dijo Kakashi – Juken apresúrate, yo entretendré a estos dos, ¡váyanse! – Juken me tomo en brazos

- gracias Kakashi por todo y el entrenamiento, cuando todo esto termine, envíen a Yukka, cuida que nada le pase por favor –

- No te preocupes, fue un agrado entrenarlos, ahora váyanse de una vez – y emprendimos el viaje-

Nos alejamos rápidamente, internándonos en el bosque.

- hay que ir hacia el este, en dirección al océano – le indique

En eso, una sombra nos alcanzo, vi hacia el cielo, y vi un ave gigante, blanca, de ¿arcilla? Era Deidara de nuevo, vi su cabeza rubia asomarse

- ¡Juken cuidado, nos alcanzan!- miro hacia Deidara, en el momento en que vi que tiraba esos animalitos de arcilla, y antes de aterrizar

- ¡Cuidado que explotan!

-¡KATSU! – muy tarde

Sentí como Juken trataba de protegerme, recibió todas las pequeñas bombas, me soltó y volamos por los aires, hasta aterrizar pesada y torpemente en un claro, todo me dolía, no me podía mover, no sé si fue por la explosión o por el golpe al caer al suelo, mire a Juken que se encontraba a unos pasos míos, estaba tirado en el suelo, no sé si seguía vivo

- Juken – lo llame, solo para saber si estaba bien, no recibí respuesta, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, había dado su vida para protegerme.

- No importa cuánto lo intentes, no podrás escapar de mi, ni de Akatsuki, si lo queremos es nuestro, y nadie podrá evitarlo – ese fue Deidara que camino hasta ponerse a mi lado – no puedes ni caminar asique te sugiero que no pongas más problemas y vengas con nosotros, preciosa –

- jamás me entregare a Ustedes sin pelear – me estaba enojando, y mucho – y no me llames preciosa, imbécil – exclame tratando de incorporarme, e hincándome

- Adivina que, preciosa – me dijo Deidara mientras se ponía a mi altura y me agarraba la mandíbula otra vez – ya peleaste, y ya perdiste, ahora vas a venir con nosotros, aunque te tenga que cortar tus brazos, y tus piernas.

Hice un kunai con el hielo que me quedaba disponible y trate de apuñalarlo, pero agarro mi mano antes

- Jama sire con Ustedes –

- será satisfactorio matar a tu hermano y a tu amigo, delante de tus ojos, y todo por tu culpa, ven ahora y tus amigos no serán asesinados–

_Espero les guste, ¿qué creen que Yuki deba hacer? ¿Pelear, o dejarse raptar por el bien de sus amigos? _

_Perdón por la demora, pero bueno vacaciones, distracciones, tratare de hacer así de largos los capítulos que siguen, pero no prometo nada jiji_

_Saludines y espero les guste._


	9. Inevitable

Pobre Yukka :'( derecho al capi…

¡Disfrutenlo!

Cap 9; Inevitable

Miles de imágenes cruzaron por mi mente, ese tipo de imágenes que te vienen a la cabeza ¿cuando estas por morir? O eso dicen, imágenes de mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano, mi familia, no iba a dejar que lastimaran a mi hermano, lo que pedía este Akatsuki era mucho, que me entregara en bandeja de plata a un asesino, que quizás que quería de mí, no lo haría, no lo iba a hacer, en eso mi juicio me dijo que era egoísta, Yukka lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, si fuera yo la que peligrara. Un ruido entre los arboles me saco de mis pensamientos, era Sissy, que de un brinco, ataco a Deidara

- ¡Déjala! – trato de morderlo, pero Deidara se deshizo de ella rápidamente con un kunai, no le paso nada, solo volvió a "su dimensión" eso me dio tiempo de reaccionar, no lo pensé solo lo hice, fui hasta donde estaba Juken, aunque el dolor me invadió, para ver como se encontraba

- Juken, Juken – lo empecé a sacudir, no reaccionaba – Juken, despierta –

Sentí como Deidara se incorporaba y se me acercaba, me estaba desesperando

- Y-yuki –

- ¡Juken!, tranquilo vas a estar bien –

- Yuki, quiero que tengas esto – dijo medio delirante, posando su mano sobre su cara, quitándose lentamente su mascara

- No, Juken, no debes – al sacarse la máscara, tenía otra puesta 7.7 ¿dos mascaras? ¿Es en serio? (_en verdad me parecía más divertido dejar la identidad de Juken oculta, es algo melodramático, pero creo que quedo adecuado) _

- Tú debes tenerla, se que serás una cazadora estupenda, se fuerte Yuki – diciendo esto, dio su ultimo respiro, solté una lagrima, agarre la máscara y para cerciorarme de no perderla, me la ate a la cintura,

- ya deja el melodrama, preciosa, nos tenemos que ir – sentía rabia por dentro, me irritaba, no podía perder el control, no debía, iba a descubrirme, pero ya era demasiado tarde, esas estúpidas palabras fueron como poner un fosforo encendido cerca de un balón de gasolina, ya era tarde, sentí como mi piel se crispaba y mi pelo se erizaba.

- déjame en paz – masculle apenas entre mis dientes que se encontraban apretados

Tenía que relajarme, no me podía dejar llevar, no otra vez, tener un demonio dentro de ti no es fácil (_sip, ha llegado el momento en el que se aclarar todo el "secreto_") y menos si se trata de un demonio que se cree que no existe, el demonio del Tigre de las diez colas (_sé que en la historia de Naruto los nueve demonios juntos forman al decimo, pero esta no es la historia real:_) el demonio fue atrapado y sellado en los miembros de mi familia, el clan Jonico, y es por eso es que mi aldea se encuentra tan oculta, y también es que en esta generación el Pashii se encuentra dividido en mi hermano y en mí, no podía dejar que se descubriera el secreto, pero me enojaba fácil, y más si era un acto de insensibilidad, un reciente amigo se está muriendo ante mis ojos, por salvarme.

Respire profundamente, no podía descontrolarme, me contuve y sentí como todo volvía a la normalidad.

- ¿de nuevo con eso?- me pregunto arrogante, seguí respirando, me contuve

- si quieres que vaya contigo ilesa para que el tal Itachi no te mate, deberías considerar ser algo más cuidadoso con tus palabras – lo mire desafiante

- Jum, no me gusta tu tonito, preciosa – me agarro del cuello, y me erizo la piel – ahora terminare contigo –

- ¡ya te dije que iré contigo! , teníamos un trato – dije tratando de conservar la calma

- digamos que no me gusta hacer así las cosas – lo último que recuerdo fue mi cara acercándose al suelo. Y mi cabeza, estrellándose contra el piso, y todo se volvió negro, otra vez.

**Yukka's P.O.V**

Ese tipo nos estaba pateando el trasero, era un marionetista y aunque ya habíamos destruido su marioneta principal, había sacado una tras otra, aun con 3 sharingan, era imposible ganarle a ese tipo, estábamos exhaustos, Kakashi nos salvo la vida tres veces a Sasuke y a mí con su Mangekyo sharingan, y eso lo había dejado prácticamente fuera de combate, Sasuke lo distraía ya que era muy rápido, y yo con mis armas lo atacaba pero aun no éramos capaces de destruirlo, estábamos muy cansados.

- Sasori-sama – dijo el otra rubio aterrizando encima de un ave gigante de arcilla, me empecé a asustar

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – le grite, no tenía confianza en que Juken y Yuki pudieron escapar

- ¿La tienes? – le pregunto nuestro adversario al hombre pájaro, ignorándome, en ese instante la boca del pájaro que parecía un pelicano se abrió, temí lo peor

- ¡Yuki! – Mi hermana se encontraba inconsciente adentro del ave, se veía muy cansada, herida y triste - ¿qué le hiciste? – dije con rabia

- ¿Yo? ¿Me estás hablando a mí? – Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – yo a ella de todo, jaja, y no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo, ni lo harás – (_no lo malpiensen, Deidara dijo eso para hacerlo enojar) _

- ¡Suéltala en este instante o te matare! –

- acércate y será otra quien acabara asesinada-, vámonos Sasori-sama – dijo tirando hacia nosotros lo que parecían esculturas de arcilla-

- ¡Katsu! – y esas cosas explotaron dejando una enorme nube de humo, imposibilitándonos la visión

- recuérdalo hermanito, la buscas y ella muere- lo último que vi fue a esa ave alejarse volando

- ¡Yuki! – y me desmaye, junto con Sasuke, que lo único que hizo fue mirar la escena.

Se habían llevado a mi hermana y no pude evitarlo.

**Itachi's P.O.V (**_sé que es raro, pero ya que nuestra pareja estelar se encuentra fuera de combate, y hay de describir la llegada de Yuki al escondite de Akatsuki)_

- ¿Donde estarán ese par? porque demoraran tanto…

- probablemente es porque la mataron sin querer, y no te quieren decir, jajajaja – exclamo un hombre azulado, al que llamo "sempai", le dirigí una mirada asesina – igual Itachi, no entiendo tu interés en ella, y sigo sin entender por qué ella tiene el sharingan-

- Ella, es de la rama de la familia de Shisui, quien tenía el poder de con su sharingan, de poder controlar la mente de las personas, voy a desarrollar ese poder en ella y usarla bajo mi propia voluntad, ella va a ser mi "luz", ella está viva por su madre, que dejo la aldea, casándose con Ren Jonico, y se fue a vivir a la aldea escondida entre los glaciares -

- Cada vez me sorprendes mas Itachi, esa aldea ayuda en misiones al país del agua – dijo alejándose –

Salimos del escondite de Akatsuki, y nos posicionamos arriba de un árbol cercano, alto, así poder ver si venían ese par de incompetentes

- Están tardando mucho, tal vez la chica les gano, después de todo es una Uchija, y al parecer estaba con su hermano, y con el tuyo Itachi, además con ese tal Kakashi y un ANBU, según la información que Zetsu nos dio –

- Información que vi con mis propios ojos – menciono Zetsu que apareció de la nada, como siempre

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no estabas de misión? – le pregunte a ese hombre planta

- Créeme, vas a agradecer mi presencia cuando lleguen, creí que querías viva a tu pequeña prodigio

- **Bah, esa cucaracha no va a sobrevivir ni dos días en Akatsuki, no sabe lo que le espera (Zetsu negro)**

**-** la subestiman – dijo zetsu blanco – es más fuerte de lo que parece y tiene un chakra muy poderoso y oscuro -

- ¿a que te refieres con poderoso y oscuro?- pregunto Kisame

- Su chakra es mayor al tuyo cuando te fusionas con Sameheda, mayor que el de un Bijuu, y es oscuro, de un aura violeta casi negra

Eso de verdad me sorprendió, es imposible, claro que no lo demostré

- Ahí vienen – afirmo Zetsu blanco con tono divertido –te voy a cobrar caro Itachi por curarla-

Me mantuve en silencio observando cómo se acercaba ese pájaro de arcilla que tanto me desagrada

Cuando aterrizo, fuimos a encontrarlos, abrió su boca de pato y en ella estaba Yuki

- Deidara ¿Qué carajo le paso? – dije molesto, estaba toda rasguñada y herida

- Shhh, ¿qué más querías? La traje y punto, ¿crees que se iba a dejar agarrar tan fácil?

- Cállense el parcito, casi no respira – afirmo Zetsu después de analizarla – ¿de verdad Deidara que le hiciste?, tiene daño en algunos de sus órganos internos, pero afortunadamente nada serio, tiene una costilla rota que casi le perfora el pulmón, además tiene el tobillo totalmente triturado – mire a Deidara que no se inmuto y después a Sasori

- Yo solo fui el del tobillo – dijo Sasori excusándose

- **Sobrevivirá, por suerte la trajeron a tiempo – **dijo sin más le empezó a aplicar chakra en su cuerpo.

- No tardare mucho, pronto estará vivita y coleando, jaja-

Vi como recuperaba su colorido, y sus heridas se curaran, su rostro se relajo, y empezó a pestañar y a abrir los ojos lentamente

- ¿D-donde e-estoy? – Dijo tratando de incorporarse, se empezó a desesperar, mas cuando vio a Zetsu, que tiene un aspecto muy anormal – Donde caraj… AHHHHHH- grito mirando a Zetsu asustada, y me miro a mi – ¿Itachi? – Miro a Deidara - ¡TU! – trato de levantarse a golpearlo, pero Zetsu la dejo inconsciente de un golpe

- No fue un grato despertar ¿así me agradece por haberle salvado la vida? Mocosa –

- Hay que llevarla adentro – dije sin más, me agache para cargarla

- Hmp ¿ni un gracias por lo menos? – me increpo el rubio, lo mire con el sharingan

- ¡Mira como la dejaste! pude haber ido yo –

- Y ¿Por qué no lo hiciste Itachi?, me hubieras ahorrado bastante tiempo, y dolor, ¡casi me mata!

- Ya cállate, es solo una niña, y casi te mata, escúchate Deidara- le respondí, iniciando mi camino de vuelta a la guarida

Aprovechando vamos a hacer la descripción de la casa; se entra por la puerta principal y a la izquierda está el living, que dispone de dos sillones grandes, y dos sillas más pequeñas, dispuestas todo en orden al frente de un televisor, de 50pulgadas, pantalla plasma claro, y unos ventanales enormes que estan mas a la derecha que le dan la única luz a la casa, enfrentando la puerta principal, hay un pasillo que lleva a todas las habitaciones del lado derecho Zetsu, Deidara, Hidan, Konan y ahora Konan con Yuki, del lado izquierdo, estamos Yo, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, y Pein, el jefe, que él y Konan venían una vez a la semana, ya ellos vivían en el país de la lluvia y venían para cerciorarse de nuestro comportamiento, y al fondo del pasillo estaba el baño, el único baño.

A la izquierda de la entrada estaba la cocina, esta está abierta al resto de la casa, mas a la derecha de la cocina hay una puerta, que lleva a un comedor, que sirve de sala de reuniones, y nunca comemos allí, ese es el salón más oscuro, no tiene ventanas y se alumbra por unos candelabros, eso es todo.

Entre en la habitación de Konan, se hallaba acostada en su cama leyendo

- Se toca, Itachi mal educado – dijo mirándome

Ya que estamos, la habitación de Konan se veía muy cómoda, izquierda de la entrada había una cama, que ella ocupaba, mas a la izquierda había un pequeño living, con dos sillones y una televisión, y un pequeño armario, también en la pared frente a la puerta habían dos ventanales pero no tan grandes, con un aparador, que cubría toda la pared menos un espacio donde había otra cama, que había puesto para Yuki, a la derecha, al lado de una biblioteca llena de libros, había una puerta pero no sabía que era ni quería averiguarlo, me dan terror los espacios destinados para mujeres, sobre todo la de Konan ya que la habitación era de un color violeta todo afeminado. Deposite a Yuki sobre la cama y me dispuse a salir _(ya se no soy buena describiendo)._

- ¿Pein lo sabe? –

- ¿tiene? –

-Nos vamos mañana en la mañana, que no la vea hasta entonces, aunque no hay porque ocultarla, ¿qué crees que pase si la encuentra?

- Nada, es más, no creo que se despierte

- Esta bien entonces

Me dispuse en salir

- ¿Quién es ella Itachi?

- Ella es mí…

¿Por quién creen que Itachi deba hacer pasar a Yuki? ¿Su hermana? ¿Su prometida? ¿Su prima? ¿SU HIJA? :O jaja ¡dejen reviews con la respuesta!


	10. Duro despertar

Cap 10; Duro despertar

- Es mi prima –

- Hmp, ok Itachi, ahora ¡lárgate de mi habitación! – le hice caso, no quería molestarla -

Volvimos con…

**Yuki's P.O.V**

El sol me golpeo en la cara como una bofetada, era de día, ¿dónde estaba? Me levante lentamente, estaba vestida sobre la cama, y mire a mi alrededor, la pieza en donde me encontraba era preciosa, toda violeta, con una cama enorme, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Me levante y me acerque a la puerta que estaba más cerca mío, pero me di cuenta que era el baño mas increíble que había visto, parecía todo de cristal, y cerré la puerta, y me acerque a la otra, y me tope con un pasillo, enorme, lleno de puertas con nombres, Deidara, Hmp, Itachi, Zetsu, Pein, y mas, que era esto ¿la casa de los 7 y ahora 9 enanitos? Solo que los 9 enanitos me habían secuestrado, y eran enanos asesinos. Escuche unas voces al final del pasillo, donde veía luz, me fui acercando sigilosamente, y llegue a un living, me asome, y en el living reconocí a Deidara, voy a ajustar cuentas con el después, a un pelirrojo increíblemente guapo, con cara angelical, y un Hombre azulado era el que nos ataco en Konoha, pero no estaba segura de su nombre.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, me di vuelta rápidamente, y me encontré con la cara de Itachi

- ¿tu mama no te enseno que es de mala educación espiar?

Di unos pasos para atrás, dejándome al descubierto ante los otros

- ¿Y la tuya no te enseno que secuestrar personas es malo?

Me quedo mirando con odio, odio autentico y recargado, se hizo un momento terriblemente incomodo

- se saluda señorita – dijo el hombre tiburón, al sentir la incomodidad, con una sonrisa entre coqueta y burlona. Lo hubiera mandado a la mierda, pero, decidí que no podía jugar a mala con estos tipos, asique, lo mío fue una mescla de simpatía, y rudeza

- Soy Yuki – dije acercándome y estrechándole la mano

- Kisame, pero creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, en Konoha –

- me parece –

- El es Sasori – dijo mirando al pelirrojo – no habla mucho

Esperen un segundo ¿SASORI? ¿LA "COSA"? ¿Qué le sucedió? Mi cara no pudo ocultar mi impresión, ¿ese increíble Ángel pelirrojo era "esa cosa"?

- Lo que viste de mi en el bosque era solo una marioneta, yo soy el original – me dijo serio, se vería mucho mas angelical con una sonrisa - y perdón por lo de tu tobillo, se me paso la mano – se me había olvidado por completo, mire mi tobillo, y me di cuenta que no tenía mis botas, y mi pie derecho estaba vendado, ni me dolía, así que no le preste atención.

- Y el es…

- Si lo conozco – le corte, conocía a ese imbécil, y no lo quería ni tocar iuj. Le dirigí mi mirada cargada con todo tipo de armamentos, para matarlo, por lo menos con mi mirada, y ni se molesto en devolvérmela, me miro divertido.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás enojada, preciosa? – arrastro las últimas palabras, provocándome

- ¿yo? ¿Enojada? Apenas estoy comenzando, rubiecita- el apodo le venía como anillo al dedo, ya que se crispo al oír esas palabras

- Tengo que hablar contigo, Yuki – me corto Itachi – sígueme- Lo seguí, de verdad quería escuchar lo que ese tipo tenia para decirme, me llevo hasta la habitación donde había despertado.

- Esta va a ser ahora tu habitación, tu compañera de cuarto es Konan, no va a venir hasta la semana próxima, tu ahora eres una protegida de Akatsuki – me dijo serio

- ¿Qué? ¿Protegida? ¿Qué carajo significa eso?

- que no eres miembro y la palabra rehén no es adecuada –

- ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? – le pregunte, me importaba un bledo las palabras inadecuadas -¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Itachi?

- Todo será respondido a su debido tiempo

- El tiempo es ahora Itachi – lo mire seria - ¿Qué quieres de mi?

- Por ahora lo que vas a saber es que si, escapas, estas muerta, si molestas al líder, estas muerta, si causas problemas, terminaras muerta – arrastro las últimas palabras – y si sales del escondite…

- Si, ya se, "muerta" ¿y qué hago con mis cosas? No tengo nada– pregunte, cuando recordé la situación en la que me encontraba - ¿cuánto durara este "secuestro"?, ¿y mi hermano? – Vi que Itachi se iba y cerró la puerta tras de sí, y yo me empecé a desesperar - ¡Itachi! ¡No me puedes dejar hablando sola!- dije agarrando mi bota y lanzándola furiosa contra la puerta -¡Itachi! – me quede mirando la puerta unos instantes, como embobada, de ahí, abrí la puerta violentamente, y me tope con la imbecilidad de la cara de Deidara, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, Deidara me acorralo contra la puerta.

- Muévete, quiero hablar con Itachi –

- Se fue de a una misión, y ¿adivina qué?, estas a cargo mío – sonrió malévolamente

- La idea es que el "encargado" sea más responsable que el "encargo"

- Muy graciosa – dijo acercándose a mi cara, con tono coqueto

- eemmm, bueno – dije zafándome

Fui al living de nuevo esperando encontrar compañía humana, no tuve suerte, seguro el Ángel/demonio se había ido a su cuarto o de "misión", Itachi ya se había ido, y Kisame también

- Solos somos tú y yo, preciosa – dijo Deidara yendo hacia la cocina a agarrar seguramente algo para comer

- No hay un "tú y yo" rubiecita

- No me llames rubiecita – dijo molesto

- No me llames "preciosa" – lo desafié con la mirada

- Hecho ¿quieres algo para comer? – me pregunto del otro lado de la barra donde estaba la cocina, note que ya no tenía su capa, y su polera negra como con rejillas en los brazos le sentaba mejor. Me llamo egoísta de nuevo, mi hermano volviéndose calvo de la desesperación y yo comiendo, con un Akatsuki que aparentemente y por cómo me miraba, me quería comer a mí. Ojala me pudiera comunicar con el de alguna forma y decirle que estoy bien, pero por mientras

- Si claro, me muero de hambre-

En mi cabeza, mi sentido común había elegido muchas palabras para describirme, traidora, egoísta, despreocupada, "egoísta, egoísta, egoísta"

- bueno, hay sándwich de jamón y queso, eemm, milanesas con arroz, una mezclilla rara que solo come Kakuzu, creo que esta hecho de corazones de animales, eemm unos pescados de Kisame, y una ensalada para Zetsu

- creo que comeré sándwich –

_- egoísta, egoísta, egoísta _

_- cállate inner, carajo no me dejas pensar con claridad, de todos modos ¿porque te mantuviste tan callada hasta ahora?_

_- solo aparezco en momentos como este ^^_

_- bueno desaparece, te llamo si te necesito_

_- Esta bien ^^ mas vacaciones para mi_

_- ¡ya andate! ¡Por dios!_

_- Ok, lo siento, pero piensa en tu hermano, chau_

Créeme, lo hago todo el tiempo, pienso en mi hermano, por dios, me sentía egoísta si no pensaba en él, y cuando lo hacía me sentía terrible.

- Oye, amiga – era Deidara – jaja, te quedaste como en blanco – dijo sacudiendo su mano en frente de mis ojos –

- perdóname, estoy algo confundida

Como es que una banda de criminales actúa así, increpándome por mis modales, y ofreciéndome sándwiches? Decide apagar mi cabeza y disfrutar el sándwich.

- Esta buenísimo –escuche la puerta que se abre, mire expectante quien entraría por esa puerta, al averiguarlo, casi me da un paro cardiaco.

- Ash, Hidan y Kakuzu ya volvieron

Uno de ellos, no se cual, era más horripilante que Sasori en estilo marioneta, tenía la cara tapada, y solo se le veían sus ojos, rosados con verde, era horrible, e inspiraba miedo.

- Hmp, y quien es ella – dijo el otro con el pelo Gris, peinado hacia atrás con kilos de gel, con tono seductor, era algo sexy lo admito, pero también tenía un tono amenazador, y algo me decía que la guadaña de tres filos que tenía en su poder, no era solamente para cortar el pasto.

- Déjala, Hidan, es la prima de Itachi.

- Hmp, lastima – me miro otra vez y se fue

-un gusto – dije para mí misma.

- Aléjate de el – me dijo Deidara, así como recomendación

- Hola – me saludo, el horripilante, que supuse era Kakuzu, el "come corazones"

- Hola – lo salude nerviosa, estrechándole la mano

- Kakuzu –

-Yuki – dije y se fue

- no estás acostumbrada a tantos "freaks" ¿verdad?- Negué con la cabeza – te entiendo – y me miro, era difícil describir esa mirada, era como expectante, sincera, y autentica.

Todo era raro con los Akatsukis, debería acostumbrarme, Itachi no me dijo para que me quería, pero supongo que si me quería muerta, ya lo hubiera hecho, así que decidí relajarme, y olvidarme de todo solo eso importa ahora, no quería ni intentar escapar, morir por tratar de escapar me parecía una estupidez estando en mi posición, lo que iba a hacer ahora era, estudiar, entrenar, y volverme fuerte, para algún día poder irme con dignidad.

_Creo que Yuki no debería torturarse tanto ¿no les parece?_


	11. Inutil

Cap 11; Inútil

Cuando termine mi sándwich, no sabía qué hacer, ¿que se supone que se hace en una casa llena de criminales? Sobre todo si eres una "protegida" eso es lo que mi cara reflejaba, por que inmediatamente Deidara trato de darme diversión

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? - se estaba tomando en serio lo de "encargado"

- Eemm, de verdad, no sé, ¿Qué se hace en una casa donde no se puede salir? – había decidido olvidar el enojo hacia él, después de todo, era el único, que me prestaba atención, o que demostraba preocupación por mí, aun mas que mi original captor, Itachi Uchija.

- Te ensenare la casa – dijo decidido, asique tomo mi mano, y cruzamos la cocina, esperen, ¿ACABA DE TOMAR MI MANO? Omg, no lo demostré, pero mi pulso se empezó a acelerar, y sentí como me subía la sangre a la cabeza, específicamente, a las mejillas. Bueno bueno, ¿en que estaba? A si, cruzamos la cocina y entramos por una puerta que estaba ahí. Era un comedor, había diez puestos, era una habitación sumamente oscura, iluminada solamente por dos candelabros lúgubres.

- Bueno, este es el salón donde nos reunimos, pero no comemos aquí – menos mal, yo, tampoco lo haría - es algo oscuro ¿no te parece? – Estaba escuchándolo y observando la habitación con detalle, ni note cuando nuestras manos se des-entrelazaron y se puso en frente a mí.

- Muy oscuro – le respondí, cruzando mi mirada con la suya, cuando lo note ya era muy tarde, se había acercado lo suficiente como para tomar mi cara entre sus manos y hacer que mire sus ojos. ESOS ojos, celestes como agua, podían hacer que me temblaran las rodillas nunca había sentido eso por un chico, y si, ya había dado "esos" pasos, ya había tenidos novios, y ya había dado varios besos, y mirado de esta manera otros ojos, pero ningunos, ni unos, habían surtido ese efecto en mi.

MUACK, fue lo único en que pensé, cuando inevitablemente mis labios se juntaron con los de él, no estaba segura si había aplicado la regla del 90-10% (el chico se acerca el 90% y la chica le responde con el 10% si quiere el beso) pero eso ya no importaba, lo único que si lo hacía es que, me estaba besando con un chico, que quizás cuantos años tenía, un criminal, en verdad eso es lo que menos me importaba, no me importaba porque era criminal, solo que me estaba besando y no solo eso, yo, le estaba devolviendo el beso.

Fue un beso tierno, pero después de un rato, se volvió apasionado, empezó a aumentar de ritmo, la cosa se estaba poniendo seria, bajo sus manos a mi cintura y me acerco su cuerpo, un beso tierno se convirtió en un beso francés, y yo no quería, así que me detuve, y me separe. Ahí es cuando me tope de nuevo con ESOS ojos.

- Fue divertido no lo niego – dije con una sonrisa coqueta – pero no quiero nada serio – le dije

- Yo tampoco – y comenzamos de nuevo a besarnos, retomando nuestra posición.

Me di cuenta de algo, no quería dejar de besarlo, simplemente, mis labios no lo querían soltar.

Solo estuvimos así por un rato, basándonos, cuando se nos acabo el aire, nos detuvimos.

- Mejor te enseno el resto de la casa – me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que yo estaba empezando a desear

- De acuerdo – y salimos tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Bueno esta es la cocina- me dijo mostrándome lo obvio – este es el living – y caminamos hacia el pasillo – bueno y este es el pasillo principal, donde están todas nuestras habitaciones, te voy a advertir algo – preste atención – no quiero que entres, ¡por ningún motivo, bajo ninguna circunstancia! En la habitación de Hidan – dijo lo ultimo bajando la voz, era una de mis habitaciones vecinas, Hmp

- ¿Por qué? – tenia curiosidad

- Su habitación es el único lugar en donde puede dañarte a su antojo, sin que nadie pueda evitarlo, incluso Itachi, y él lo sabe- me dijo con cara de preocupado

- ¿Dañarme? ¿Por qué lo haría? – me estaba confundiendo

- El es así, y tampoco quiero que te acerques a él –

- ¿pero por qué? – solo nos habíamos besado y ya quiere imponerme reglas, jaja

- Créeme es por tu propia seguridad- me aseguro

- Esta bien, no lo hare – le asegure, si él me lo decía de ese modo, es porque era en serio, lo amenazador que note en el desde el principio no había sido en vano

- Y tampoco le sigas sus juegos

- ¡No lo hare! – le dije alzando mis cejas con una sonrisa, yo no era dura de entender y odiaba que me repitieran las cosas

- Bueno, y al final del pasillo esta el baño, el único de la casa –

- ¿Eso es lo que te dijeron? – Lo mire risueña ya que recordé el baño de mi habitación-

- ¿A qué te refieres? – me miro con cara de "me tomaron el pelo"

- A que hay un baño en mi habitación – le comente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos

- Esa mentirosa – gruñó

- Jajajaja, te vieron la cara –

- Hmp, como sea ¿quieres ver televisión?

- Claro – fuimos al living a ver televisión, no se por cuanto tiempo, pero estaba atardeciendo.

Ni note lo cerca que él se había sentado de mi, y no me molestaba, me empezó a gustar, que inconsciencia la mía, enamorándome de un chico del que no sé ni su nombre y sin darme cuanta me quede dormida en el sillón mas grande, apoyada en Deidara.

Me desperté, creo que un par de horas después, ya que era de noche, en el living estaban ese tipo llamado Hidan, y Deidara, en el cual yo seguía apoyada, creo que desperté en un momento crítico, por que se miraban con odio, no sabían que yo estaba, despierta. Cerré mis ojos para que continuaran y para escucharlos.

- No vas a hacerle nada, Hidan, no lo permitiré –

- Jaja eso no lo decides tú, ni tampoco lo puedes evitar -

En eso, escuche la puerta abrirse, Abrí mis ojos

Era Itachi que entro por la puerta principal

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto

- Yuki se quedo dormida en mi hombro – le respondió Deidara

- Hmp – me parece que eso no le gustaba

- Itachi – lo llame, Deidara y todo los presentes me miraron – necesito preguntarte algo –

- Hmp, ven – me señaló

Eso hice, me levante y fui donde él, que a su vez iba hacia su habitación. Cuando entramos

- Quería saber de una vez por todas, cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí –

- El tiempo que se me dé la gana, ¿otra cosa? – me dijo con mala cara

- Quería saber si me dejarías entrenar, cerca de aquí o algo mientras la gana te dure, no soporto estar quieta y tengo que entrenar ¿sabes? porque… -

- No – me interrumpió

- ¿Disculpa? - ¿es en serio? ¿Acaso no me iba a dejar hacer nada? - ¿Por qué no?

- No vas a salir de esta cueva Yuki

- ¿Por qué no? – me empezaba a enojar, emputecer más bien, le dije eso gritando

- ¿Por qué NO SE ME DA LA PUTA GANA! – dijo gritándome, perdiendo los estribos

- ¡Te va a tener que dar! – le amenace

- ¿a si? ¿Por qué? – dijo desafiándome

- Porque… - no sabía que decir - ¡no quieres que entrene porque sabes que si entreno mi sharingan, te puedo ganar!

- No me ganaras jamás porque si sales de esta cueva, yo mismo te voy a matar-

- Entonces ¿Por qué carajo me trajiste aquí? Me siento Inútil, no quieres que entrene, no quieres que salga, ni que hable con tus compañeros, ¿Qué carajo quieres Itachi?

- ¿Quieres saber lo que quiero?

- ¡Si! ¡Si quiero, quiero saberlo todo y ahora!


	12. La genetica me juega malas pasadas

Cap 12; La genética me juega malas pasadas

- ¿Quieres saber lo que quiero?

- ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero, quiero saberlo todo y ahora! – Lo mire amenazante -¿Por qué me atrapaste a mí y no a mi hermano?

- Es porque…

Fuimos interrumpidos, por Kisame, quien seguramente escucho nuestros gritos.

- Itachi, el Líder nos necesita, ¡pero ya!

- Agh, ¿y ahora qué? – pregunto molesto

- No lo sé, pero nos tenemos que reportar en ya sabes dónde – dijo mirándome con desconfianza - tu, yo y Sasori y Deidara –

- Hmp, está bien – dijo, yéndose – Yuki ándate a tu cuarto y no salgas de ahí, si no quieres que algo malo te pase -

- ¿Mas y mas amenazas Itachi? Pronto me da a dejar de importar todo lo que me digas

- Más te vale que no – dijo y espero en el marco de la puerta que yo saliera, eso hice y me fui a encerrar a mi habitación.

Me recosté sobre la cama pensativa, si no podía entrenar, entonces, ¿para qué me querría? Tal vez por asuntos del clan, ¿o sabia mi secreto? Mi sobresalte ante la idea, es imposible, sino, también hubiera secuestrado a mi hermano, ¿o a eso iba en este preciso instante?, no es imposible, me repetí de nuevo, además si mi hermano y yo estábamos juntos, ahí sí que no nos podrían ganar.

¿Y si va mas allá del poder? ¿Y si está interesado en mi? hice cálculos, el acabo con el clan hace 4 años, si, me acuerdo, yo tenía 10 y el 13, ¡el ahora tendría 17! Hum.

Me rugía, quería algo para comer y me levante de mi cama y camine hacia la cocina

"_Yuki ándate a tu cuarto y no salgas de ahí, si no quieres que algo malo te pase" _se me paso por la cabeza, con la voz de Itachi, ¿a qué se refería? Seguí caminando, esperen un segundo, Kisame dijo, el, Itachi, Deidara y Sasori, "_no quiero que entres, ¡por ningún motivo, bajo ninguna circunstancia! En la habitación de Hidan" _ahora fue la voz de Deidara, ahora lo entendía, ¡HIDAN!, ¡podría hacerme algo!"Ese" algo, me di vuelta para volver… muy tarde… unos ojos violetas me observaban

**Deidara's P.O.V**

¿Qué quería el Líder? Llamarnos a esta hora en la noche, pero no me importaba que me llamaran, lo que me importaba era que me alejaran de esos ojos, la chica de mis ojos, era tan linda, con ese pelo gris oscuro, y ¡esos ojos verdes!, y se había quedado sola, en esa guarida, esperen, ¿Dónde está Kakuzu y ese otro pedófilo? ¡carajo!

- ¡Itachi, dejaste sola a Yuki con Hidan! – le dije con rabia, mientras me detenía y el conmigo - ¡en qué carajo estas pensando! –

- Ella sabe cuidarse sola – me dijo con tranquilidad

- ¡No sabes lo que es capaz Hidan! La dañara, el mismo me lo dijo –

- Tranquilízate, Deidara, ella no te pertenece –

- ¿Y a ti si? – le increpe, ja, increíble

- Si – me respondió, ahora hervía de rabia

- ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE LA DEJASTE SOLA?

- No me hables así – no iba a dejarla sola, tenía que ir por ella, no me importa lo que el Jefe me haga, o que me mate si no voy, pero no dejare que le haga nada ese tipo, podría pegarle, violarla o peor - ¿A dónde vas?

- A protegerla – le respondí sobre mis hombros, el apareció delante mío

- No –

- ¡Muévete Itachi! –

- No lo harás, tenemos que dejar que se defienda sola –

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Le propine a ese tipo la cachetada más fuerte y sonora que pude haber pegado en su feo y pedófilo rostro, ¿Qué se cree?

- Déjame en paz, imbécil – trate de evadirlo e irme a mi cuarto de nuevo, pero el tipo no me dejaba pasar

- Te digo algo, me gustan las chicas rudas- dijo acercándose, como ya lo había hecho (por eso el golpe)

- ¿Te digo algo yo? A mí no me gustan los pedófilos, así que, si me permites, voy a ir a algún lugar donde no vea tu cara de violador – trate de irme otra vez, pero de nuevo me lo impidió-

- Tú no vas a ninguna parte, hermosura – me dio una de esas miradas analizadoras que se dedican las personas que se encuentran sexys en algún bar después de un par de tragos, solo que yo no sé la respondí, tengo miedo.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

No sabía qué hacer, si voy por Yuki, Itachi me lo impedirá, y si me quedo sin hacer nada, se que lo lamentare, me quede ahí, cara a cara con Itachi pensando en qué hacer

- Iré por ella, si tanto te importa – me respondió, dando la vuelta hacia la guarida

- voy contigo –

- No, tengo que hablar con ella – me respondió y siguió – Ustedes sigan

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Ese tipo me tenia acorralada contra la pared, no sé como las cosas se volvieron tan en contra mío, pero así están las cosas, me tiene totalmente atrapada y me mira con cara de desquiciado.

- Hidan, tócale un pelo y estás muerto – escuchamos esa voz ronca y tenebrosa, era Itachi, que se le dio la gana de salvar el día

- Como si pudieras matarme – dijo socarrón el violador, dejándome y acercándose a Itachi. Él lo miro con el sharingan.

- Vete – Hidan si dio cuenta que había perdido y se fue, no sin antes mirarme con una mirada de entre odio y deseo

- Te salve, ahora tu vida es mía – me dijo Itachi, dándose la vuelta para irse

- Espera – lo llame, ahora lo único que me importaba era saber la respuesta a mi pregunta - ¿Por qué a mí, y no a mi hermano? – le solté sin mas

- Porque te pareces a tu tía Regina Uchija– eso sí que no me lo esperaba, mi tía había muerto en manos de el mismo, y si, todos dicen que me parezco a ella, yo me acuerdo cuando íbamos de visita a Konoha, que ella y Itachi salían, y se querían mucho, aun más que amigos, recuerdo también que ellos estaban comprometidos, se iban a casar cuando fueran mayores, y ellos querían, ella era la hermana menor de mi madre, que eran tres hermanos, mi madre, la mayor le lleva 16 años a Itachi, mi tío y padrino Shisui, él y Itachi se querían como hermanos y se llevaban 5 años de ahí mi tía Regina, que tenia la misma edad que Itachi, lo sé la diferencia es mucha.

- ¿A mi tía? ¿Tu prometida? – me paralice, ahora entendía, la genética me estaba jugando malas pasadas, con mi tía en lo único que no coincidíamos es que ella tenía los ojos negros y yo verdes no propios de una Uchija, ambas teníamos el pelo gris oscuro aunque ella con muchos rulos, la misma forma de ojos, de cara, de piel, y hasta de gestos, ahora lo entendía

- Si a ella – me dijo mirándome con esos ojos negros

- Entonces, la verdadera razón por la que me separaste de mi familia, es por que querías a mi tía, ¿y yo me parecía? ¡Me separaste de mi familia solo por un recuerdo! – lo encontraba estúpido, el colmo de la estupidez.

- Si, solo por eso – me dijo muy tranquilo, empecé a sentirme mal de nuevo, tiritaba de rabia, me enoje mucho, más de la cuenta, sentí de nuevo como mi piel se crispaba y mi pelo se erizaba, ya no podía regresar atrás, sentí ese chakra oscuro absorber el mío propio, había perdido totalmente el control de mis actos, cegada por la rabia, seguramente, los tatuajes en forma de rayas de tigre ya habían aparecido en mi cuerpo y mis ojos habían cambiado dándome un color celeste, dándome un aspecto demoniaco.

Itachi, seguramente no estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba, pero no se inmuto. Yo seguía tratando de relajarme, respire una y otra vez, hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad

- ¿Qué eres? – me pregunto, una vez que vio que me había calmado. Touche, no sabía que responderle, no le podía decir, eeemmm soy un demonio legendario que se cree que no existe, El tigre de las 10 colas, el Pashii, además, Akatsuki, como habíamos resumido antes, estaban reuniendo a los Bijuu.

- Eso no te importa- le dije desafiante. Frunció el seño.

- Ven conmigo –

- ¿A dónde? – me dirigió una de esas miradas que dicen calla y obedece, y le seguí, no me tentaba para nada otro encontrón con ese tipo. Salimos de la guarida, ¡Al fin! Respire hondo una gran bocanada de aire fresco, ya que la casa olía a humedad.

-Sabes que si intentas escapar…

- Si ya sé, me mataras – le interrumpí

- Sígueme – Empezamos a saltar por los arboles, en dirección desconocida, se siente bien moverse, soy una persona muy inquieta. Seguimos así por una media hora hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía una cueva _(la misma cueva de cuando le quitaron el Bijuu a Gaara)_ entramos.

- Conocerás a nuestro Líder

Trague saliva, si los "secuaces" me daban miedo, ni me imaginaba al líder.


	13. Descubierta? Peligro!

Cap 13; ¿Descubierta? ¡Peligro!

- ¿Secuestrada? ¡Como sucedió! – mi padre estaba furioso

- Mi pobre Yuki – mi madre comenzó a llorar, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo – Mi niña –

- ¡Dime quien fue y lo haré pagar!

- Akatsuki- El llanto de mi madre se incremento, mi padre se asombro

- Yukka, ¿Qué sucedió? – Le explique todo lo que habíamos vivido desde la primera carta que recibimos, con fino detalle, desde lo que conversamos esa tarde en la banca hasta el secuestro de Yuki

- Y algo mas – comente – me dijeron que si la buscábamos, la iban a matar

- Mi pobre bebita, ¿qué vamos a hacer? – mi madre se veía desamparada y destrozada, mi padre la protegió en sus brazos –

- ¿Y no se han comunicado contigo?

- No, y no creo que lo que quieran fuera un rescate –

- ¿Para que la querrían? ¡Es solo una niña! – exclamo mi madre entre sollozos

- No lo sé, ¡pero tenemos que hacer algo! – comente, mi padre, puso cara de pensativo – si la buscamos, la mataran, y no sabemos su posición- Volvió a pensarlo – Yukka, quiero que reúnas un grupo de búsqueda y vayan a Konoha a reportar la situación y reunir información sobre Akatsuki, y quiero que sea ¡ya! - Asentí, estaba listo para lo que fuese.- entonces prepara tus cosas y vete lo antes posible con un equipo de dos personas más, del rango chunnin.

- Reuniré toda la información de Akatsuki que necesite para traer de vuelta a Yuki. – les afirme, para relajarnos

-Lleva también esto – mi padre me entrego unos pergaminos – es el papeleo para la Hokague de Konoha, es un tratado de alianza y paz, es imprescindible que Ryu y Konoha formen dicha alianza, para que colaboren con la búsqueda de Yuki, y el exterminio de Akatsuki.

- De acuerdo, ahora me tengo que ir, prometo que conseguiré toda la información –

- Ten cuidado mi niño, no podría perderte a ti también – me dijo mi madre acercándose y dándome un beso en la frente

- Tranquila mama, no me va a pasar nada.- Mi papa también se acerco y me dio un apretón de manos y un abrazo

- Cuídate hijo –

- Lo hare – le sonreí, me di vuelta y salí de la mansión, para dirigirme a la casa de Tsurimaru, la mejor amiga de Yuki y una increíble espadachín, y de ahí pasare por la casa de Kinnihiro, mi mejor amigo, un ninja sensorial, experto en ataque de larga distancia y sellos, ambos chunnin con habilidades increíbles, para formar el equipo que llamare kyūjo

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Entre a la cueva con sigilo, detrás de Itachi esperándome lo peor, en eso, vi lo que no me esperaba, una estatua gigantesca de un monstruo con cuernos y muchos ojos, enorme, con dos manos enormes, y en cada uno de los dedos, había una persona, no los vi en detalle, pero asumí que eran Akatsuki, sobraban dos dedos, en uno iba Itachi pero no sé quién iba en el Decimo, cuando mi vista se adecuo, pude reconocer a Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, iuj, Kakuzu, Kisame, y ese espantoso hombre planta que había visto cuando desperté la primera vez y otros que nunca había visto.

- ¿Quién es ella Itachi? – pregunto una voz muy tenebrosa y grave, me dio escalofríos

- Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras – dijo Itachi, no se a que se refería, pero el tipo del que provenía la voz, se bajo de un salto y camino hacia nosotros, cuando lo pude ver bien, concluí que era la persona mas emo y punk que había visto en mi vida, tenía la cara y orejas llena de percings negros, sus ojos eran como lilas, con ondas y su pelo era crispado y naranja. Se me acerco y me miro, trate de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero Itachi me sujeto con una mano la espalda. Cuando este Punk estaba lo suficientemente cerca alzo su mano hacia mi cara, yo pegue un salto, como reaccionaria alguien cuando le están por pegar, pero lo único que hizo fue poner su mano en mi frente, y cerró los ojos. ¿Acaso el podía ver el chakra? ¿Me iba a descubrir? Se quedo así unos segundos, si me descubría, me matarían o quizás que, si sentía mi chakra, el chakra del Pashii, era mi fin.

Yukka's P.O.V

- ¿Y Yuki? – ella hizo la temida pregunta, después de saludarnos animadamente, se que ella me ayudaría cuando supiera donde estaba mi hermana

- Es por eso que vine, Tsuri – así le decimos todos, digamos que Tsurimaru no es un nombre muy cómodo. Me miro preocupada – La secuestraron –

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? – me miro con cara de espanto tapándose la boca

- No sabemos por qué, pero la tiene Akatsuki – me miro seria, y con pena

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – me encanta Tsuri, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, sobre todo si Yuki está involucrada

- Esa es la actitud que necesito, para que vayas conmigo a Konoha, a una misión rango S, para reunir información sobre Akatsuki, y formar una alianza con Konoha, para el exterminio de Akatsuki

- ¡Cuenta conmigo! – Exclamo - ¿Salimos ahora? ¡Voy a buscar mis cosas! – dijo animada sin esperar mi respuesta y subió rápidamente las escaleras de su casa, en menos de 5 minutos, ya estaba lista con una pequeña mochila cargada en su espalda.

- ¡Vámonos! –

- Tsuri, ¿ya te vas?

- Si mama, Adiós – ambos nos despedimos de la Señora Kenju

- Tenemos que pasar a buscar a Kinnihiro, oye, ¿no traes tu espada? – me miro, su mano derecha se poso sobre su hombro izquierdo y soltó un pequeño clip, sacándose lo que parecía la manga de su polera, cuando lo extendió, me di cuenta que era un pergamino de todo el largo de su brazo derecho cuando lo estiro, era un pergamino lleno de sellos, y su polera, que parecía hecha de una venda gruesa, (que era el pergamino) ahora es un top.

- Las invoco cuando las necesito – me dijo – ahora tengo nada más que 4 espadas – me dijo con orgullo – 1 es de elemento agua(_del estilo de Sameheda_) otra es de elemento rayo, otra es de elemento viento y otra es simplemente una cuchilla gigante –

- ¿cómo puedes dominar tantos elementos? – le pregunte asombrado

- Es una técnica que ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, mi abuelo fue el que creo las espadas de los 7 espadachines ninjas de la neblina, ahora mi padre sigue su oficio, aunque no puedo hacer jutsus con cada elemento, solo puedo usarlos a través de las espadas, y como son muy pesadas, invente la manera de poder sellarlas e invocarlas cuando las necesito – con tanta charla, llegamos a la casa de mi amigo de Kinnihiro y tocamos su puerta.

- Increíble -le comente

Por la puerta, apareció la cabeza rubia de mi compañero.

- ¡Yukka!- me saludo

- ¿Cómo estás? – nos estrechamos las manos, con un saludo que habíamos inventado ya hace años.

- ¿Bien y tú?

- ¡Yukka! – Me apuro Tsuri – ¡tenemos que irnos!

- Hola bruja –

- Kinnihiro, te necesito, Yuki ha sido secuestrada y…

- ¿Yuki? ¿Secuestrada?

- Por Akatsuki y necesito que me acompañes a Konoha, a buscar información, es una misión de rango S

- ¡Estoy dentro!, voy por mis cosas –nos cerró la puerta en nuestras caras, como 10minutos después, ¿cómo es posible que se demore más que una chica? Apareció con una mochila algo más grande que la de Tsuri.

- Ahora, vámonos –

Emprendimos el viaje hacia Konoha, a buscar toda la información que podamos sobre Akatsuki y encontrar a Yuki.

**Yuki's P.O.V **

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, me van a descubrir

- Esta chica, tiene un chakra impresionante – comento el punk – nos será de mucha utilidad – dijo abriendo sus ojos dramáticamente. ¿Utilidad?

-¿Cómo te llamas niña? – me pregunto el punk

- Eso no te importa, emo/punk – no le daré lo que quiere. De su manga derecha, saco lo que parecía una varilla negra, y con la otra mano hizo un rápido movimiento para atraparme, pero fui más rápida, y le agarre la mano, y con la otra, le agarre la varilla que estaba por atravesarme. Lo mire desafiante, pero de pronto, sentí como una fuerza que me empujaba lejos hacia una de las paredes de la cueva, pero nadie me había golpeado ni empujado, ¿acaso fue un fantasma? Quede como estampada en la pared y no me podía mover, viendo como el Freak se me acercaba nuevamente con esa puntiaguda varilla en la mano.

Es mi fin


	14. Todo o nada

Cap 14; Todo o nada

Cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, hizo el movimiento con la varilla con la que acabaría mi vida, y yo no me podía ni mover, y no había podido ni recargar mi hielo, estoy acabada, adiós mundo, cerré mis ojos, esperando mi fin, y sentí una brisa en mi cara, y roca rompiéndose, abrí mis ojos, y la varilla estaba a solo centímetros de mi cabeza, enterrada en la roca.

- Te pregunte como te llamabas – me dijo con ira

- Jonico Uchija, Yuki – le respondí temblando, ahora si ya no voy a decir ni hacer estupideces.

- Así que Uchija, Hmp, tu sí que nos serás de utilidad – la fuerza que me tenía contra la pared desapareció, y me caí al piso. El punk se volvió hacia Itachi, para hablarle en "privado", aun estaba en el piso, reviviendo lo que me acababa de pasar, tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte te hace sentir, em, como decirlo, VIVA. Deidara se me acerco y me ayudo a incorporarme.

- ¿Estás bien? – me dijo preocupado

- Si, pero nunca me había asustado tanto –

- Lo que hiciste fue estúpido – me dijo con voz de reproche

- Lo sé – admití - ¿Qué fue lo que me golpeo?

- Uno de los muchos poderes del Pein principal, controla la gravedad de sus oponentes, puede alejarte o acercarte a su antojo - ¿Principal? ¿Había más Peins?

- Deidara, llévate a Yuki a la guarida – nos ordeno Itachi desde lejos – si escapa, ya sabes qué hacer

- Si – dijo y me sonrió, con todo lo que estaba pasando, otra sesión de besos no me vendría nada mal.

Salimos sin articular palabra de la cueva, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, Deidara me tomo la mano, y a mí no me molesto, es más, me gusto, y seguimos caminando

- Yuki, me gustas, y mucho – me soltó, de repente, eso me dejo perpleja, sin habla, pero la verdad es que a mí también me gustaba

- A mí también me gustas, Deidara – lo mire y le sonreí, de verdad me gustaba el chico, se inclino para besarme – pero – le interrumpí, se detuvo – no sé nada de ti, y creo que es adecuado que…-

- pregúntame lo que quieras – me dijo divertido

- Primero que nada; ¿cuántos años tienes?

- 18 ¿tu?

- a punto de cumplir 15

- ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

- Amma (lo invente, lo busque pero no tiene apellido )

- ¿De dónde eres? –

- De la aldea escondida entre las rocas ¿tú?

- De la aldea escondida entre los glaciares

- Creo que eso es suficiente – se acerco para besarme nuevamente, pero lo evite

- ¿Cuales son tus intereses? – me miro divertido, con esa mirada orgullosa que tanto me gusta

- Hagamos esto- me miro pícaro - por cada pregunta que me hagas, me tendrás que dar un beso

- Hecho – le respondí, cada vez que me hablaba, me derretía – ¿cuál es tu hobby? – Deidara se apunto los labios, indicándome que lo besara, eso hice, un piquito nada mas

- Hacer explotar cosas – me dijo orgulloso – encuentro que una explosión es un arte efímero

- Interesante, a mí me gusta congelar cosas, flores por ejemplo, yo al contrario creo que las cosas se pueden apreciar cuando duran más, se pueden disfrutar por más tiempo – lo mire a ver cuál era su reacción, pero no me miraba a mí, tenía la vista perdida en algún punto lejano, pero se le notaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Me gusta más que nos gusten diferentes cosas – me miro – así siempre tendremos de que hablar – me miro con unos ojos que nunca había visto antes en el, ojos tiernos. Me lo quería comer.

- ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita y la menos favorita? – se me acerco, y frunció los labios, los cuales bese

- Mi favorita es el Bakudan y la que no tolero es el Maze-gohan ¿y las tuyas?

- Mi favorita es el Sushi y la que no puedo comer son las iosas rellenas de verduras –

- ¿Suficiente? – me pregunto, deteniéndonos y tomándome por la cintura

- Suficiente, por ahora – deje de lado toda mi curiosidad, y nos dimos otro beso, pero este como no fue como el primero, este era más confiado, con una persona que me gustaba, y mucho, fue un beso a nivel cósmico, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, y el poso las suyas sobre mi cintura, atrayéndome, y me mordió el labio, era agresivo y apasionado y eso me gustaba, ¡por dios que sabe besar!

Itachi y sus enredos genéticos podían irse al carajo, lo único que me importaba ahora es estar con Deidara-chan 3

Para ese entonces, aun era de noche y tenía mucho sueño, calculaba que eran como las 5 de la mañana (_perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo en la historia) _y no había dormido nada en toda la noche, después de besuquearme con Deidara, nos fuimos a la guarida, Deidara me dejo en la puerta de mi habitación, con un tierno beso de buenas noches, no pensé mas, me puse un pijama del closet del cual Itachi me dejo sacar ropa, el closet pertenece a la tal Konan que todavía no conocía, sin pensar más, me fui a dormir, pensando en mi Deidara-chan.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté fresca y descansada, me di la libertad de tomarme el baño más largo y relajante de toda la Historia de la humanidad aprovechando lave mi polerón, mi falda y mis ropas ninjas, y me vestí con unas ropas del armario de Konan una polera de tiritas morada y unos pantalones negros sueltos, y Salí a desayunar, aun que no lo creía me había despertado temprano, y había dormido poco, pero me sentía descansada, eran las 10 de la mañana.

Todos estaban desayunando menos el líder y la misteriosa Konan, al parecer se habían dormido después o igual que yo, localice a Deidara con la mirada y me sonroje, salude a todos con un corto

- Buenos, días – algunos (entre ellos Deidara) me devolvieron el saludo

- Yuki, desayuna, te voy a hacer una prueba– me dijo secamente Itachi

- ¿Así como un entrenamiento? – me emocione, ¡al fin! Iba a tener un entrenamiento

- Como quieras llamarlo, ahora come – me ordeno Itachi. Eso hice, me serví una taza de café, y me prepare unas tostadas

Todos comían en silencio sentados en el living, eso no me molestaba, es más, me agradaba, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

- Y, bueno Deidara, ¿así que te gustan las chicas menores? – casi escupo todo el café que tenía en mi boca, no puedo creer que Hidan sea tan imbécil, todos los otros miembros lo miraron, todos divertidos con la incomodidad de Deidara, menos Itachi, que lo miraba serio, con cierto enojo.

- ¿A qué viene eso? – pregunto Deidara desinteresado, yo por mi parte no quería que nadie más se enterara de nuestros "besuqueos", eso es lo que habíamos acordado. Pero igual los otros no aflojaban sus miradas

- No solo digo que tu parecías muy contento cuando ayer Itachi dijo que trajeras a Yuki a la guarida – ahora todas las miradas se posaron en mi

- Hidan, cada vez dices más estupideces – me defendí, pero con tono tranquilo. Itachi no nos quitaba la mirada.

- Hmp – dijo molesto levantándose -Yuki vámonos, te enfrentaras a mí en batalla- Escupí mi café, ¿Qué? ¿Estaba loco acaso? Todos me miraron expectantes, y Deidara con preocupación.

- ¡Esto no nos lo podemos perder! – dijo Zetsu, pero no estoy segura de que haya sido o el negro o el blanco. Le hice un ademan a Itachi para que me esperara, y fui y me vestí con mis ropas ninjas de repuesto, llene la tina del baño con agua, y lo mezcle con mi chakra, para hacer Hielo. Cuando estuve lista, Salí a encontrarme con Itachi, que me estaba esperando en el living, salimos afuera de la guarida hasta un claro enorme, seguidos por todos, ese iba a ser nuestro campo de batalla

- Estoy lista – asegure, le patearía el trasero

- Para hacerlo más interesante – me dijo – si me vences, serás libre de irte a tu casa, y Akatsuki te dejara en paz a ti y a tu familia – eso sí que lo ponía interesante, y no lo podía creer, la oportunidad que estaba esperando, ¡al fin!, bueno no estaría fácil, es un Akatsuki y es muy poderoso – pero si pierdes – trague saliva, seguro me iba a pedir que me quedara ahí para siempre o algo así – Te quedaras a mi lado, hasta que la muerte le llegue a uno de nosotros – me dijo serio, temblé, ¿cuánto tiempo le quedaría de vida? ¿O a mí? Pero definitivamente no perdería esta oportunidad, no era de esas personas que se conforman con lo medio, para mi es todo o nada, todo sería la libertad, perderlo todo seria quedarme con Itachi.

- Hecho – le dije seria

- Tienes que firmar esto – me dijo mostrándome un pergamino abierto ¿es en serio? – fírmalo con tu sangre o no te creeré –

- Yuki, no lo hagas – me dijo Deidara, Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no lo escuche, me ganaría mi libertad, esto es todo o nada, me mordí el dedo hasta sacarme sangre y firme con una cruz el pergamino

- Perfecto – me miro, mostrando creo que por primera vez una sonrisa, pero no me gusto para nada, era una sonrisa malévola.

- Comencemos de una vez, quiero irme antes del anochecer - le dije con aire satisfactorio. Esta quizás es la última oportunidad que se me presente para ser libre, sino estaré encadenada a un Akatsuki.

- Como quieras, peo date cuenta de lo que has hecho, nunca volverás a ver a tu familia-

- Menos charla y mas acción - me aleje de él para comenzar la batalla, y me puse en posición en de ataque.

Todo o nada Yuki, esto es TODO o NADA


	15. Esperanzas perdidas

Perdón por la demora y por la equivocación que cometí, jiji ahora si este capítulo, ya decidí que voy a hacer 20 capítulos solo, y de ahí vendrá la segunda temporada

Disfruten

Cap 15; Esperanzas perdidas

- Eres mía, hasta que la muerte nos separe – me dijo al oído, tenía mi pelo agarrado en una de sus manos y con la otra tenía un Kunai que me amenazaba el cuello, había perdido, lo había dado todo, y lo había perdido

_Flashback_

- KUTON (jutsu gran bola de hielo)

-KATON – uso Itachi al mismo tiempo, estaba cansada lo admito, pude escapar de los genjutsus de Itachi múltiples veces y me sentía cansada, le hice sangrar mucho sus ojos, y él me hizo a cambio gastar todo mis jutsus y hielo, esto es lo único que me quedaba.

Al juntarse el hielo que salía de mi boca con el fuego de la de él, se formo una neblina espesa, no podía ver nada, ni sentir nada ¿me había atrapado en otro de sus genjutsus?

Sentí una patada en mi espalda que me hizo caer de rodillas, y alguien que me tomaba el pelo, la neblina se empezó a disipar

_Fin Flashback_

Perdí, mi única posibilidad de volver a casa y la había perdido, estaré atada a Itachi Uchija por el resto de mi vida, y no solo por una estúpida promesa, eso la podía romper, estaba atada a el por medio del pergamino, el que me obliga a estar con él aun en contra de mi voluntad.

No podía mas, no me podía mi cuerpo, me iba a desvanecer, la fuerza de voluntad no me acompaña, no me puedo desmayar, si no, si no.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

- ¡Yuki! – corrí hacia ella, parecía en cámara lenta, como esos sedosos cabellos se deslizaban por la mano de Itachi, haciendo que ella lentamente cayera al piso, la había perdido, el que creí que era el amor de mi vida, y la había perdido, por culpa de Itachi Uchija. Llegue a ella en lo que me pareció una eternidad.

- Yuki – logre balbucear mientras me acercaba a ella, parecía un ángel, su cara mostraba serenidad, la que la había faltado todos estos días.

- Deidara, apártate – me ordeno Itachi

- Oblígame – lo mire desafiante, y la tome en brazos

- Déjala, te lo advierto

- ¡Ella no te pertenece! – le grite

- Ahora sí, ella es mía –

- Eso lo veremos, ella no nunca te querrá a ti de verdad

- ¿quieres apostar? – ¡LO ODIO lo odio lo odio lo odio! ¡Me desespera! No lo puedo ni ver, ahora se cree con la autoridad de poder elegir sobre otras personas, ¿sobre Yuki?

- Ella jamás te amara – le asegure, regresando hacia la guarida

Entre a la guarida y me dirigí hacia su habitación, la deposite suavemente en su cama, se veía tan linda, tan, tan, como decirlo, irresistible, cerré la puerta y me acosté a su lado, apoye mi cabeza en mi mano derecha, mientras que con la otra le acaricie el pelo, una y otra vez, y le acaricie su cara, podía estar así por horas, solo con ella, acariciándole sus cabellos, no soy un pervertido, jamás me podría aprovechar de ella en una situación así, aunque ganas no me faltaban.

Estaba tan relajado acariciando el pelo de mi Yuki que creo que me quede dormido, pero no me arrepiento, el despertar fue el más increíble, me desperté, y pronto pude confirmar que el calor que sentía en mi pecho, era lo que parecía un cachorrito acurrucado, era Yuki, cómodamente acomodada, esto me encantaba, podía despertar así todas las noches, si, se había hecho de noche.

Odiaba esto, pero si no me levantaba, quizás qué pensarían de mí, no es que me importara, lo que me importa es que Itachi le pueda hacer algo a Yuki por mi culpa.

Salí cuidadosamente de mi habitación, perdón, de la habitación de Yuki y fui al living, a hacer pasar como si hubiera estado ahí toda la noche, mal, ahí estaban Hidan, Sasori y Kisame.

- Jajaja – rio Hidan – te me adelantaste Deidara –Otra vez con sus frases inconclusas

- ¿Qué mierda significa eso? – le pregunte impaciente –

- Ah claro, no te vengas a hacer el inocente ahora, todos sabemos lo que le hiciste a Yuki – rio Kisame

- Yo que tú me voy a esconder a algún lugar donde Itachi no me encuentre – bramo Hidan

- ¡Yo no le hice nada! – dije furioso, grupo de pervertidos –

- Si claro, todos sabemos lo que sientes por ella y mucho más ahora que ya es _tuya_ – arrastro esas palabras el hombre-pez, me enfermaba.

-¡Ya te dije! ¡Yo no le hice nada malo!

- ¿Y quien dijo que tener _sexo_ es malo? Jajaja de verdad hubiera querido ser yo el primero con ella – ya esta, le arrancare esos pelos llenos de gel

- Ya basta, solo están celosos que Deidara hizo "si es que lo hizo" lo que ustedes desean hacer hace ya algún tiempo – Esta vez fue Sasori, que defendió como debe ser a su "Sempai". Eso había callado a ese par de bocas flojas. Le dirigí una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Me harte de este par de pervertidos, me voy a mi habitación. Eso hice.

Yuki's P.O.V

No me quería despertar, estaba oscuro, tanto a mi alrededor, como en mi interior, perdí, lo acabo de perder todo, cerré mis ojos, esperando dormirme otra vez, pero nada, no tenia sueno, no quiero dormir, ni quiero vivir mi nueva vida, junto a Itachi, iuj, me daba hasta asco la idea.

Me levante pesadamente, y prendí la luz del cuarto, no iba a salir a enfrentar mi nueva vida, me quedaría en mi cuarto, me volví a acostar en mi cama agarrándome las rodillas para ocultar mi cara cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta, lentamente

- ¿Estas vestida? – mierda, sabía exactamente quién era, solo que con ese tono de voz al principio no lo reconocí, era como de diversión

- Itachi vete, no quiero ver tu cara- le dije rendida y ocultando mi cabeza entre las rodillas, el ya había pasado

- ¿Cómo estás? después de esa paliza…

- Itachi, estoy bien gracias – le dije cínicamente

- ¿No necesitas nada?

- ¿Por qué tu repentino interés?

- solo quiero asegurarme que mi nueva, adquisición, este cómoda - ¿adquisición? ¿Acaso me consideraba algo que acababa de comprar o ganar? ¿Algo material? En el sentido de "ganar" era cierto me había ganado, Literal.

- Estoy bien Itachi – le dije sin muchas ganas, y sentí como se acercaba hasta ponerse al lado mío, levante la cara, y con su esquelética y fría mano me acaricio mi mejilla, no me inmute, me encontraba sin fuerzas como para hacer un escándalo.

- Ya que vamos a estar juntos por harto tiempo mas, te aconsejo que seas más abierta y simpática conmigo, ya que lo quieras o no, estaremos juntos, _hasta que la muerte nos separe- _me susurro esas palabras al oído lentamente, de ahí se fue de la habitación no sin antes – Y sal a comer, llevas durmiendo más de dos días –

¿DOS DIAS? ¿Tanto había dormido? ¿Estaba tan cansada? Agarre unos pantalones deportivos y una polera del ropero y me dispuse a salir

- Buen día dormilona – me saludo Kisame que estaba sentado en el living con una taza de cafe

- Buen dia ¿Qué hora es? –

- son las nueve de la mañana –

- Tengo hambre – le dije esperando que hiciera algo al respecto

- En la cocina hay Pan, y en el refri hay huevos – me tenía que hacer mi propio desayuno, y eso solo por hoy me molestaba, me sentía como si estuviera con gripa, tenía la ilusión de que esta mañana iba a aparecer mi mama a despertarme con una bandeja con el desayuno listo, necesito amor maternal, casi lloro al recordar eso, pero me contuve.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – de nuevo Itachi con su amabilidad

- Itachi, tu Itachi interior bueno me causa escalofríos –

- Ahora tengo que cuidarte más que nunca, ya que tu serás la heredera del clan Uchija

¿Qué acababa de decir?


	16. Cuida por donde vas

Cap 16; Cuida por dónde vas

- ¿La heredera del clan? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Emm nada – dijo yéndose a quien sabe donde – Y alístate que vamos a ir a una misión a terreno – me grito desde el pasillo

- ¿UNA MISION? ¿A TERRENO? – Grite entusiasmada -¡GENIAL! ¿Y a donde vamos? – le pregunte a Kisame

- No es tan genial, es más, es una molestia – dijo molesto- tenemos que ir a vigilar a un Bijuu – se me revolvieron las tripas

- ¿Un Bijuu? ¿Para qué? –

- ¿No te dijo Itachi que te alistaras? Salimos en 5 min, si no estás lista te dejaremos- Salí corriendo a mi habitación, a ponerme mis ropas ninja que consistían en mi top que me llegaba arriba del ombligo, con rejillas en hasta la cintura, mi falda negra suelta que me llegaba hasta 10 cm arriba de la rodilla y me puse mis calzas abajo, y mi polerón morado con los símbolos de mis clanes Jonico y Uchija en la espalda, con cierres en los brazos, y finalmente mis "calcetines" de rejillas hasta debajo de la rodilla y mis botas ninja hasta la pantorrilla con borde de piel negras también y en una mochila puse una muda de ropa y lo necesario, para un par de días y me dispuse a salir, en el pasillo estaba Itachi esperándome.

- Sácate ese polerón, no vas a salir así - ¿A qué se refería?

- Jamás me lo saco –

- Sácatelo – eso hice, me acorde de lo de "no decir ni hacer estupideces" Itachi me miro con una cara de satisfacción al ver mi estomago casi descubierto, me miro descaradamente, me sentí incomoda, pero no dije nada, y me paso una capa de Akatsuki.

- No voy a usar eso – le dije, ja ¿Qué creía? No voy a andar así por dos razones, primera; no soy una mercenaria asesina, miembro de esta organización, segunda; todos los de esta organización están en el libro Bingo "al ser vistos tienen que ser asesinados" no voy a ser el blanco de otros ninjas, yo debo ser la cazadora, no la "cazada"

- La usaras ahora póntela –

- ¿No tienes simplemente una capa negra?

- Póntela, saldrás con tus ahora compañeros de equipo, y no te pasara nada –

- No me la voy a poner, Itachi, no pertenezco a esta organización, y no quiero ser asesinada por aparentar serlo

- Ahora, aunque te duela, tendrás que aparentar, es cierto, no eres parte de esta organización, pero tendrás que aparentar serlo.

- ¿No tienes una capa negra o algo? Digo, ¿un polerón negro?- Me miro con mala cara, a si que decidi que solo por esta vez no lucharía por lo que quería.

- Sácate lo peludo de tus botas, y ponte la capa arriba, si ves a alguien, te sacas la capa – hice lo que me ordeno, y mis botas, las tuve que cortar, snif, eran mis botas favoritas. – Y tu pelo, no me gusta así con la cola de un lado, suéltatelo – era cruel, pero le hice caso, todo por salir "a terreno"

- ¿Y ahora? – mi pelo gris oscuro se soltó por toda mi espalda, hasta por arriba de mi poto (idea; _suelto era como el de sakura cuando tenía el pelo largo, cuando estaba atado tenía dos mechones sueltos y el resto del pelo atado en una cola del lado derecho de la cabeza) _

- Júntatelo todo en un tomate, inclusive los dos mechones que tenias a los lados de la cara – Eso hice

- ¿Ya? ¿Nos podemos ir? –

- Ponte la capa – me puse la capa, me quedaba perfecta, algo ajustada eso sí– bueno, ahora sí, vámonos –Caminamos lo que quedaba del pasillo y nos reunimos con Kisame en el living.

- Vaya, ¿qué te paso Yuki? – me dijo Kisame sarcásticamente – te ves, ¡BIEN!- eso no fue sarcasmo, jaja, me sonroje un poco, ¿y qué chica no? ¿Cuando escucha un piropo?

- Gracias Kisame…

- Ya vámonos – me interrumpió Itachi, que estaba irritado, jaja seguramente que haber escuchado a Kisame piropeándome.

Salimos y nos encontramos con un enorme bosque delante de nosotros, no sabía nuestra ubicación actual, pero no me importaba, todo lo que importaba ahora era nuestra misión.

- Bien Yuki, no sabes nuestra ubicación actual y esa es la idea, si tratas de escapar, morirás, por el poder del pergamino, tienes que mantenerte cerca de mí en un radio de 3kilometroso te ahogaras y moriras, la ubicación es lo único que no se te confiara –

- Hecho ¿y cuál es nuestra misión?

- Es simplemente, vigilar al Jinchuriki del Sanbi – dijo resuelto Kisame, ¿UN JINCHURIKI? Y si me descubre, me puse nerviosa

- ¿Qué sucede Yuki? – Me pregunto Itachi – te pusiste nerviosa – mierda, tengo que inventar algo, cualquier cosa

- Es que, yo ehhh, digo, es un Jinchuriki, es poderoso, ¿y si nos ataca?

- JAJAJAJAJA – rio Kisame – un Akatsuki no le tiene miedo a una pequeña tortuga.

_El Sanbi es una tortuga gigante, es el demonio de tres colas, no es tan poderoso al fin y al cabo, yo tengo 10 colas _

¿Qué caraj? ¿Pashii? ¿Qué CARAJO ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? ¡CREI QUE TE HABIA SELLADO!

_Jaja, debilitaste el sello en ese pequeño desliz que tuviste frente a ese morenito rico _

Esto me asusta, no nos descubras ¡te lo pido! Las cosas se van a poner muy feas

_Tranquila linda, no soy como otros demonios, yo tengo todo el control sobre mi influencia en ti, y sé que no me conviene que esos tipejos me encuentren, de todas maneras igual apareciendo en tu sub- consciente te hice un favor, tu chakra se incremento ahora solo hay 9 sellos._

¡No seas tonta! ¡Me descubrirán! El tipo que tengo a mi lado ve el chakra de los demás con su espada.

_Perdón, ¡pero fuiste tú la que rompió el sello!_

Tranquila, no te alteres, solo quédate tranquila, respira.

_¡No me digas que hacer! _

Tienes suerte, de que tu Jinchuriki sea una Uchija, estas bajo mi voluntad jaja

_El único que puede controlarme era Madara Uchija _

Eso es lo que crees tú

- Yuki – eso me saco de mi subconsciente

- ¿Qué? –

- No respondías, y tu chakra se incremento – me dijo Itachi con su cara de preocupado

- ¿Qué? Estas alucinando Itachi, jaja estás loco – le dije tipo en broma, para que no se preocupe

- ¡Deidara, Sasori! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Kisame de la nada, yo le seguí su mirada y me tope directamente con _esa _mirada

- Vamos de camino a la guarida – respondió indiferente – ¿Ustedes?

- Al Sanbi – contesto Kisame cortante

- ¿Y tú? – Se dirigió a mi - ¿Qué haces con la capa de Akatsuki? – me miro divertido, y aprovecho de que Itachi y Kisame le prestaron atención a Sasori, y me guiñó el ojo y hizo esa mueca con los labios, de que tiraba un beso, y le tire otro de vuelta, todo este intercambio en apenas un segundo.

- Nos vemos en la noche entonces – se despidió Deidara y paso al lado mío, rozándome.

Retomamos el ritmo hacia una dirección desconocida nuevamente. Caminamos por horas y horas con unos descansos de apenas un par de minutos, sin hablar, era algo incomodo, como si dependiera de mi la conversación. Y seguimos caminando, hasta que nos encontramos una pequeña aldea, no se cual era, pero era una aldea al fin.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – pregunte

- Estamos vigilando, ya te dije – me contesto Kisame – vigilamos a nuestra presa, el Sanbi

- ¿Presa a que te refieres? – tengo que reunir toda la información que me sea posible

- Vamos a reunir a todos los Bijuu, para sacarles su chakra y usarlos para nosotros – me dijo Itachi seriamente _(nota mia; eso es lo que Pein (Madara) les hizo creer)_

¿Reunir a todos los Bijuu? Es una locura, ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos con tanto chakra? ¡Por dios! Dominar a las 5 grandes naciones incluso, tengo miedo

- Jaja, eso es imposible Itachi, no hay persona con tanto poder como para contener a los 10 Bijuu

- ¿Dijiste 10?

- NO, perdón 9, me confundí – MIERDA eso estuvo cerca

- Bueno, vamos a la villa, tengo hambre – dijo Kisame avanzando

- Espera, ¿no nos reconocerán? – pregunte, me sorprendía que unos Akatsukis se expusieran tanto

- No es una aldea escondida, no es necesario, nadie nos conoce – me dijo Itachi – ahora vamos yo también tengo hambre –

Bajamos a la Aldea era muy, como decirlo, pintoresca y entramos a un pequeño puesto de comida a comer algo, todo el menú era raro para mi, así que comí algo que me resultaba familiar, rameen, ojala sea tan rico como el que probé por primera vez en Konoha.

Me termine mi plato rápido

- ¿Puedo pasear por ahí? – le pregunte a Itachi

- Sabes que…

- Si, si intento escapar o me alejo mucho moriré, si, lose, solo quiero, ya sabes pensar un poco –

- Si, claro, estaremos aquí – dijo mirando interesado a un par de chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa vecina, baboso. Les deje la capa no quiero que me reconozcan, siempre hay caza recompensas

-Gracias – me levante, y Salí a caminar sin rumbo, teniendo muy en cuenta la distancia que me llevaba con Itachi, no tengo ningún interés en ahogarme y morirme solo por no saber contar la distancia.

Estaba de lo más bien pensando en mis cosas cuando de repente ¡paf! Me choque con alguien y caí al piso

_No puede ser, ¡es el!_

¿El quién? Levante mi cabeza para disculparme por lo que había sucedido cuando me di cuenta de que…


	17. Los amigos cerca, y los enemigos mas?

Decidí cambiar el nombre de la historia, ya que como va la historia ya no pega, desde ahora en adelante se llamara "Eres mia" y como ya se dieron cuenta también cambie el summary dicen que los cambios son buenos, espero que este sea una de ellos, disfruten.

Cap 17; Los amigos cerca ¿y los enemigos más?

- ¡Discúlpame! No estaba prestando atención

- Eso es obvio – era apenas un chico, de pelo verde, y ojos violetas, tenía una cicatriz desde su ojo derecho que le cortaba su mejilla pero aun no me miraba

_Es el Sanbi _

Me levante primero y le tendí mi mano, cuando levanto su cara y me miro, sentí como si nos conectáramos, pronto, entre a mi subconsciente, con el Pashii a mi espalda, detrás de esos barrotes, o el sello como era más conocido, al frente de mi estaba el chico, y detrás del estaba el Sanbi, era una tortuga gigante ella no tenia sello, al parecer el no tenía un sello.

(_Pashii, _Sanbi, **Yagura, **Yo**)**

_- tanto tiempo sin vernos Sanbi_

_- _lo__mismo puedo decir Pashii

**- ¿Ella es un Bijuu? – **pregunto el chico

- No le tienes que decir a nadie – lo mire suplicante

- **Tranquila, no lo hare – **

_- Sanbi, ella es mi Jinchuriki, Yuki Jonico Uchija – _arrastro mi último, como presumiéndolo

_-_ El es Yagura, mi Jinchuriki y el futuro Mizukage- ¿tan joven y Mizukage?

- **¿Por qué ese Jinchuriki tiene 10 colas?** – pregunto como si fuera un niño pequeño

- Ella es legendario demonio El Tigre de las 10 colas, es el demonio oculto, ya que nadie sabe de su existencia además de los propios demonios – 

- Tienes que prometer guardar el secreto – le insistí –

**- tranquila puedes confiar en mí – **me dirigió una mirada sincera y me tranquilice

- Bueno, los dejamos entonces para que se conozcan sin nuestra interrupción – dijo pícaro el Sanbi, y volvimos a la normalidad

Lo termine de levantar y nos dirigimos una sonrisa

- soy Yagura – me saludo

- Soy Yuki -

- ¿De dónde eres? No pareces de por aquí – me miro extrañado

- Soy de la aldea oculta entre los glaciares, ¿y tú?

- De la aldea oculta de la neblina

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Estoy de paso – se acerco y me dijo casi al oído – estoy en una misión

- Genial, yo también estoy de paso – "de paso" ¿Itachi y Kisame sabrán eso? Lo hicieron a propósito ¿o fue coincidencia? ¡Itachi y Kisame! No deben saber que este chico se encuentra aquí, le pueden hacer algo.

Deidara's P.O.V

Había visto recién la cosa más linda que había visto en mi vida, a Yuki, con todo el pelo recogido, y nunca había visto una bata de Akatsuki tan bien usada, ¿si me explico? Le quedaba toda ajustada, por dios. Cuando llegara a la guarida le hare saber que tan bien se veía, créanme. La haría mía, de una vez por todas.

Yuki's P.O.V

Llevaba hablando con este chico mucho rato, demasiado, hablamos sobe mi y sobre él, hablamos por más de una hora, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, ya casi sabíamos todo de la vida del otro.

Ojala que Itachi no me encuentre, quería saber todo acerca de cómo dominar mas al Bijuu, y no podía ocultar que me sentía nerviosa por si Itachi o Kisame me veían o me escuchaban hablando de eso

- Cuando hayas entrenado lo suficiente y te hagas muy poderosa sin usar el chakra del Bijuu, tendrás que liberarlo y enfrentarte a él, si lo dominas, podrás hasta llevarte bien con él. Solo conozco una persona además de mi que lo ah logrado, y es Killerbee, de la aldea oculta de la nube, el puede estar dispuesto a ayudarte si se lo pides, pero tienes que encontrarlo, es el hermano del Raikage -

- Gracias por todo lo que has compartido conmigo, y sobre todo gracias por guardar el secreto – le sonreí sinceramente

- De nada, nunca había conocido a una Jinchuriki que me cayera tan bien –

- Jaja, gracias yo nunca había conocido un Jinchuriki, además de mi hermano, y jamás creí que me hiciera amiga de uno – me miro sorprendido

- ¿Me consideras tu amigo?

- ¿Yo? ¡Claro!

- Yo también te considero una amiga – nos sonreímos sinceramente

- ¡Yuki! – sintió una voz bastante conocida, se dio la vuelta y estaba Kisame, pero sin su capa ¿Qué había pasado?

- Tengo que continuar con mi viaje – lo mire apenada – ¡muchas gracias por todo! Ojala nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar – le di un beso en la mejilla y alcance corriendo a Kisame, creo que me excedí con el beso, pero no importa, tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver.

- ¿Pinchaste Yuki? – me pregunto divertido Kisame

- No seas bobo Kisame, ¿Y tú capa?

- Bien hecho Yuki, te ganaste la confianza del Sanbi, nuestra presa

- ¿Era el Sanbi? No me di cuenta – fingí, la siguiente pregunta seria ¿de qué hablaron?

- ¿y de que hablaron por tanto tiempo?

- En que tengo que mejorar mis reflejos, ya que choque con él y lo tire al piso, solo eso

- ¿Eso tanto tiempo?- Mierda, me estaba viendo como hablaba con el

- Nada serio – lo mire seria, tenía que hacer que me creyera - ¿Dónde está Itachi?, quiero volver

- Ya vamos – caminamos por unas cuantas calles y nos detuvimos frente a un bajo edificio de departamentos, Itachi estaba saliendo, poniéndose su capa, entendí perfectamente lo que había pasado, Itachi se había tirado a alguna mina, y no lo culpaba, pobre hombre, encerrado con 7 hombres más, sin ni una mujer a su lado, (La tal Konan no cuenta, ya que me contaron que es la novia del Lider), ajaja, me causo gracia mi propio pensamiento

- Sin comentarios – lo mire divertida, me sonrió cosa a la cual todavía no me acostumbro.

- Son necesidades, Yuki – puso una mano en mi hombro

- No me toques, no quiero ni saber donde estuvo esa mano, además dije que no quería comentarios-

- ¿Y tu donde te habías metido? –

- Estaba coqueteando con el Sanbi – Kisame contesto por mí, Itachi me miro con una ceja alzada

- solo choque con él, y me disculpe eso es todo

- ¿Te disculpaste por más de una hora?

- Solo conversábamos – dije convencida- ¡VAMONOS! Nunca creí que tenía tantas ganas de volver a la guarida

- de acuerdo, damos esta misión por terminada, gracias a ti Yuki, reuniendo la información suficiente del Sanbi – me dijo Itachi, como con tono de felicitación, y así emprendimos de vuelta el viaje a la Guarida Akatsuki, me puse mi capa nuevamente, ya que tenia frio.

Llevábamos horas caminando, y no podía más, me detuve e Itachi me miro.

- Cárgame – le dije, como una niña pequeña, extendiéndole los brazos. Kisame lo miro atónito cuando se acerco a mí y me dio la espalda, haciéndome un ademan, para que me subiera a su espalda.

Me sentía como un koala, y sin darme cuenta, me quede dormida, y no me desperté hasta la entrada de la guarida, cuando Itachi como que se sacudió, para despertarme.

- Despierta Yuki, ya llegamos – me dijo y me baje de su espalda

- Gracias Itachi –

- No hay de que –

Entramos a la guarida y atacamos la cocina, ya era de noche, y aun estaba cansada, después de comer "algo" Itachi me llamo

-Yuki, Pein quiere hablar contigo ahora en el cuarto de reuniones – me dijo Itachi saliendo de esa misma habitación, tenía miedo de enfrentarme de nuevo a ese tipo, que casi me mata.

- Claro – trate de ocultar mi miedo

- No le hablas si no te pide que lo hagas o te hace una pregunta, y salúdalo como Pein-sama, y yo estaré en la puerta por si las cosas se vuelven complicadas – abrí tímidamente la puerta del comedor tenebroso, en el cual yo me había besuqueado con Deidara –

- Pasa – me dijo esa voz tenebrosa, cuando lo hice solo vi esos ojos violetas con ondas – siéntate – me senté en la otra cabecera en frente a él.

- Así que, ¿fuiste la que completo la misión de Kisame y Itachi?-

- Si así es – conteste tímidamente

- ¿Qué hiciste para engañarlo?

- ¿Engañarlo?

- Para obtener la información – me dijo impaciente

- No lo engañe, fue sin querer que lo empuje, me disculpe y terminamos conversando – le dije simplemente

- ¿Y que tipo de información conseguiste? – no quería decirle a ese tipo lo que había conseguido, pero no podía no decirle nada, me iba a matar

- Que él es el próximo Mizukage, es de la aldea de la Neblina – conteste simplemente

- Ese es un tipo de información que no hemos podido conseguir por dos años ¿y tú la consigues en un par de horas?

- Fue un accidente, ¿además no has escuchado esa frase que dice "los amigos cerca los enemigos más cerca"? –

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿A qué se refiere Pein-sama?

- Que que quieres como recompensa, por la información que conseguiste, te puede conceder algo que desees todo menos algo relacionado con tu familia – mierda, no sabía que pedir, ya se me ocurrió.

- Quiero que Itachi me entrene, que me ayude a entrenar mi sharingan – pensé en lo que me dijo El chico y el propio Pashii, si conseguía el Mangekyo sharingan podría dominar al demonio, y vencerlo, y mantenerlo a raya y a mi propia voluntad.

- Si te concedo ese deseo, ¿nos ayudaras en la organización?

- Solo si logro el Mangekyo Sharingan – le dije, me daba gracia, estaba negociando con un Akatsuki

- Hecho, Itachi ya me había dicho esto sobre entrenarte, puedes irte, y llámalo, eemm, otra cosa mas

– ¿Si Pein-sama?

- ¿Por qué traes la capa de la organización?-me puse roja al recordarlo, me iba a matar, por tratar de hacerme pasar por un miembro de la organización.

- Emm, Itachi me la dio – dije resuelta, después de todo era cierto, "con la verdad no ofendo ni temo"

- No te la quites, te queda, úsala cuando salgas de misión- ¿estaba recibiendo una especie de piropo proveniente del Líder de Akatsuki?

- Hai, Pein-sama, gracias – dije y Salí

- Itachi, te quiere a ti- le dije, el estaba al lado de la entrada, pero no estaba segura de que hubiera escuchado nuestra conversación y la petición, el entro y esta vez fui yo la que se quedo en la misma posición en la que estaba Itachi, pero no se escuchaba nada. Así que decidí irme a dormir, camine había mi cuarto a me encontré con algo, mejor dicho "alguien" que no me esperaba


	18. Saber cuando entregarse

Advertencia! Primer y creo ultimo Lemmon de la historia, no es fuerte, pero estoy en la obligación de reportarlo obviamente, jojo, cambiare el nombre de la historia, así que no se asusten, ojala les guste este capítulo, una amiga me ayudo ya que no soy buena escribiendo Lemmon, bueno bueno, sin más preámbulos, les dejo con la historia

Cap 18; Saber cuándo entregarse

No le alcance ni a preguntar qué hacia el ahí, por que de inmediato que entre y cerré la puerta detrás mío, se abalanzó sobre mí, sellándome la boca con un beso, rápidamente le respondí, y fue mutuo, y se fue poniendo más intenso a cada minuto, introdujo su lengua en mi boca, y continuamos con el beso, apenas me pude sacar la capa, que me acaloraba, sentí que me acariciaba mi espalda con sus cálidas y suaves manos, sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero por alguna razón me gustaba y quería que pasara, abrí los ojos y vi que tenia los suyos cerrados. Pensé que lo que estaba pasando no llegaría mas allá pero me asuste cuando me cargo y me apoyó en la pared sin dejar de besarme, no sabía qué hacer ya que el llevaba la iniciativa pero me deje llevar ya que no podía controlar mi cuerpo, no reaccionaba, lo tome de la espalda y para apegarlo más a mí y cuando lo tome fuerte de su cabello con una mano sentí que el sonrió. Dejo de cargarme y me llevo a la cama tendiéndome suavemente y dijo:

- sabes que te quiero…-su reparación era suave pero a la vez intensa.

- si…lo sé –puso su mano debajo de mi playera, y sentí como las bocas de sus manos me lamian el abdomen, me hacían cosquillas.

- me gusta…t…tu piel –dijo entre jadeos, mientras me beso en la oreja- y me gustas tú.-esas palabras eran tan cortas pero llegaron a mi corazón, pero luego dijo algo que sabría que me lo diría.

- me gustas y quiero que seas mía…- era tan tierno

- soy tuya…- el me miro seriamente

- pero quiero que seas mía ahora, quiero que seas mía y que sientas que yo soy tuyo. Y quiero saber y estas dispuesta a hacerlo con…migo – quede en duda, toda la situación insinuaba que esto iba a pasar, pero nunca creí que me lo iba a preguntar

- tu…quieres... ¿hacerlo con migo? – pregunte sorprendida, el subió sus manos a mis costillas

- Si. Ahora…pero sabes que nunca haría algo que tu no quieras…anda respóndeme - lo mire y vi que sus palabras eran sinceras, no le respondí con palabras solo lo bese, quería ser de el, y quería que el sea mío, solo mío. El entendió inmediatamente y acariciándome la cara con una mano me quito la playera con la otra, luego el hizo lo mismo con la suya. Sentí su cuerpo junto al mío, su sudor y me encantaba, luego sentí como termino de quitarme la ropa, tenía mi lámpara encendida pero él la apago y nos tapo con las frazadas de mi cama.

Empezamos a sudar y eso que aun no pasaba nada serio, pero él quería estar seguro y me pregunto por última vez-

-¿estás segura de que quieres entregarte a mi?- adoraba que se preocupara por mí, pero era la segunda vez que me preguntaba, y ya fue difícil responderle la primera vez.

- si estoy segura, e…es mi primera vez y estoy feliz que sea contigo- él se alejo de mí y tenía una cara de sorpresa, por un segundo sentí miedo de que se fuera a ir.

- ¿es tu primera vez?- me miro pícaro, yo sentí con la cabeza- entonces are que sea algo que no olvidaras nunca. Yuki estoy muy feliz que lo hagas conmigo en tu primera vez…te…te amo -

- Yo también te amo Deidara- luego me tomo de el cuello y me empezó a besar, estuvimos unos minutos así hasta que

- ¿estás lista?- El se puso arriba de mi, luego sentí como se unió definitivamente en mi, era un dolor que nunca había experimentado pero luego de un rato paso. Al principio se movía muy despacio pero poco a poco nos fuimos moviendo juntos más de prisa estuvimos así toda la noche y no me arrepiento.

Haber experimentado esto tan hermoso con él, fue como mágico, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba bien, me sentía bien con mi decisión de ser "de él", y también sabía que no me iba a arrepentir.

En la mañana me desperté encima de su pecho lo mire y era como una sueño, la luz del sol justo llegaba a su cara, yo solo lo abrase mas, el se despertó, pero yo me hice que seguía durmiendo, él me abraso mas aun y me tapo con la frazada y seguimos descansando, luego él se levanto cuidando de no "despertarme" y se puso el pantalón quedando descubierto de la cintura hacia arriba, se veía increíble, todo ese abdomen perfectamente trabajado al descubierto, no sé de donde saco dos sodas, al regresar a la cama yo "me desperté" y me senté en la cama tapándome tímidamente con la sabana, el me miro y sonriéndome dijo-

- bueno días- me beso en la boca y se sentó detrás mío dándome una abraso y regalándome una soda-

- buenos días Dei…- no sé porque me sentía avergonzada y me pregunto con tono pícaro

- y… ¿cómo estuvo la noche?- yo me atore con la bebida y dije

- p…pues fue una experiencia que no olvidare, gracias- me miro y besándome me pregunto-

- ¿gracias? ¿Por qué?

- por ser mi primera vez- me beso de nuevo

- ahora me perteneces…- me encantaba eso - y yo ahora soy tuyo- eso también me encantaba, no lo niego, me dio un beso en el cuello

- Me encanta ser tuya, y que tú seas mío – sentí su risa y su respiración en mi cuello y eso me erizo la piel – odio hacer esto, pero, tienes que irte, si te descubren, te mataran-

- ¿Por pervertir a la pequeña prodigio?- seguía riendo

- Si, solo por eso – me di vuelta y lo bese –

- Tienes razón – se levanto, y se preparo para salir, seguía con el torso descubierto – Eres lo más lindo y tierno que me ha pasado, Te amo Yuki Jonico Uchija, y lo pase increíble anoche, y no te preocupes, yo me protegí – se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, y el ya lo tenía cubierto, de verdad que pensaba en todo, empecé a pensar que ya lo tenía planeado.

- Te amo Deidara Amma, y no puedo estar más feliz de que tu hayas sido el primero – me sonrió por última vez y salió del cuarto, con mucho sigilo, tuve miedo de que lo encontraran, pero me despreocupe, me fui a bañar pensando en Deidara, esa había sido la experiencia más increíble que había tenido, junto a la persona que mas amaba, en este mundo, y me fui a bañar aunque no quería quitarme esta sensación del cuerpo.

Deidara's P.O.V

Salí cuidadosamente del cuarto de ahora sí, MI YUKI, ahora ella era mía.

Creí que había logrado zafar que nadie me viera, pero justo en el momento en que mi mano soltó la manilla de la puerta recién cerrada, salió Itachi de la Habitación del frente, casi me da un infarto, yo a medio vestir, con mi ropa en la mano, saliendo misteriosamente de la habitación de Yuki, me va a matar.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – me pregunto serio, como siempre, pero con un tono de enojo

- ¿Yo? Nada – dije tratando de lograr mi acento desinteresado, pero no lo logre

- Y me puedes decir ¿por qué sales de la habitación de Yuki, así desvestido, con tu ropa en la mano?

- Em, ¿yo? Resulta que – Hidan justo pasó por ahí

- Hmp tiraron Hmp – lo dijo entre jadeos a manera de toz, Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Itachi furioso – Te voy a matar – mierda, no sabía si correr o enfrentarlo.

- Itachi, tranquilo – trate de tranquilizarlo

- Corre – le hice caso, no podía jugar con la suerte, corrí hacia el living y allí estaban Kisame y Sasori, que miraban divertidos como Itachi me perseguía a mi semidesnudo, con ganas de matarme.

- ¡Mas te vale que corras! ¡Te matare! ¡Violador! – creo que los demás entendieron la situación, Kisame se puso de pie para detener a Itachi y yo me escondí detrás de Sasori

- Ya cálmate Itachi – le dijo Sasori

- ¡Como me voy a calmar! ¡Después de lo que le hizo a Yuki!

- Ellos se quieren, déjalos – dijo Kisame

- ¡Ella es solo una niña! – me grito, de verdad estaba furioso

- Ella, ya no es una niña – dije yo, tratando de defenderla, pero creo que me salió al revés

- ¡Te voy a matar! –

- Itachi, basta, ellos se quieren y se buscan, déjalos estar juntos- dijo con sabiduría Sasori

- Te aseguro que ella también quería – solté, pero creo que mis defensas son las menos atinadas

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – pregunto Yuki, que recién llegaba, se veía tan linda. Todos la miraron. Al entender la situación, se preocupo – Itachi, yo te puedo explicar

- No es necesario, Yuki, es obvio que Deidara te obligo –

- Itachi, nadie me obligo… – La cara de Itachi no tenia precio

- De todas maneras lo matare – dijo mirándome activando su Mangekyo sharingan, mire al piso, por primera vez sentí miedo, no a Itachi, a ese yo no le tengo miedo, sino lo que me puede hacer delante de Yuki, o lo que pueda hacer para separarnos.

- No, Itachi no lo hagas – dijo Yuki, viniendo hacia a mi

- Konan, llévatela- Konan rápidamente se levanto y se llevo a Yuki

- Itachi ¡no! – Alcanzo a gritar antes de ser "arrastrada" por la peli azul – ¡déjame!, ¡Itachi por lo que más quieras no lo hagas! – forcejeo mucho y Konan fue ayudada por Hidan, que quien sabe de dónde salió, averiguare la manera de matarlo y lo hare, luego – ¡Deidara! – se escucho antes de un portazo.

Kisame trato de detener a Itachi que me miraba con el Mangekyo sharingan, un Jutsu por parte de él y me podría matar.

- ¡Amaterasu! – mierda


	19. No me separare de ti!

Cap 19; ¡No me separare de ti!

- ¡Amaterasu! – mierda, es mi fin, adiós mundo cruel.

En una milésima fracción de segundo antes de que las llamas negras salieran de la boca de Itachi, el voló por los aires hasta posicionarse al lado de Líder, Pein me había salvado. Di un enorme suspiro.

- ¡¿QUE CARAJO SUCEDE? ¿Los dejo solos un minuto y casi se matan?- dijo furioso Pein-sama

- Lo que sucede, Pein-sama, es que Deidara…

- No me interesa lo que haya sucedido, a partir de mañana, nos separaremos y tu Itachi, vas a ejecutar la misión que te encomendé – ¿separarnos? no sabía a lo que se refería, Y Pein se retiro, pero Itachi me miro con una sonrisa satisfactoria, que luego cambio por una de enojo

- Más te vale que se hayan protegido, porque si no, yo mismo, te voy a matar, y no va a estar Pein para socorrerte- me dijo y luego se fue

- Fiuff, eso estuvo cerca – dije, Sasori y Kisame me miraron serios, para luego cambiar su cara por una de felicitaciones, estos pendejos –

- Jaja, la hiciste de nuevo Deidara, pero esta vez casi no te salvas – dijo Kisame riendo

- Sabia que tarde o temprano lo harían, gane Kisame – el pez le dio unas monedas a Sasori, y el, las miro satisfactoriamente

- ¿Apostaron a que me acostaría con Yuki? – dije indignado

- Sasori dijo que lo harías, yo creí que se te iba a "hacer"- dijo altanero, haciendo ese movimiento con la mano de "se te hace".

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Esa tal Konan con ayuda de Hidan me arrastraron a mi habitación, tenía miedo por Deidara, Itachi lo mataría, Hidan se puso en la puerta con tono amenazador y Konan me sentó en mi cama y ella se sentó en la suya, nunca la había visto antes, era preciosa, con el pelo corto azul y unos ojos como color miel, y una flor de papel en la cabeza.

- ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Itachi va a matarlo!

- Jaja, no te dejaremos salir – me dijo ese imbécil

- Por lo menos vayan a ver si le hizo algo – les pedí con cara de cachorro, Konan accedió y salió, apenas dejo la habitación Hidan me empezó a coquetear

- Hmp, definitivamente quería ser yo el primero contigo – me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras se acercaba, tenía miedo, pero quería saber si mi Deidara-kun estaba bien, quería salir corriendo en este instante – pero no me molesta ser el segundo –

- Me tocas, e Itachi Y Deidara, te van a matar – le dije recalcando el "Y"

- Ya estoy muerto – dijo acortando la distancia, hice un rápido Jutsu de clon de hielo, y me escape sin que él lo notara, corrí por el pasillo y fui al living, esperándome lo peor, pero solo estaban Deidara, Kisame, Sasori y Konan, corrí y lo abrace y le di un beso.

- Es tan tierno el amor – dijo divertido Kisame, Konan nos miraba con ternura y Sasori miraba desinteresadamente hacia otro lado.

- Vamos, tenemos una reunión en la sala – dijo Sasori – Yuki, tu también – fuimos al comedor y ahí estaban todos los miembros de Akatsuki, y después se unió Hidan con cara de molestia, se dio cuenta de que lo había engañado.

- Siéntense – ordeno Pein, eso hicimos, yo en la otra cabecera – como saben, para ejecutar bien el plan, nos tenemos que separar, cada uno con sus respectivos compañeros – me paralice, ¿compañeros? ¿Plan? Yo no tenía compañeros, un bufido general se escucho por toda la sala. – Nos separaremos desde mañana – Deidara se veía petrificado, y me miro y yo lo mire a él sin entender ¿nos íbamos a separar? Nos miramos por varios segundos hasta que note que Pein había notado nuestra "conexión".

- Las parejas las repetiré por las dudas; Hidan y Kakuzu, Sasori y Deidara – Deidara trago saliva- Zetsu por su cuenta, Itachi y Kisame, Konan y yo - ¿y yo? – y Yuki va a ir con – trague saliva – Itachi y Kisame – casi me atoro, con mi propia saliva, Deidara inmediatamente me miro con los ojos vidriosos, yo quería llorar.

- ¿y por cuanto es la separación? – pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Dos años – se me revolvió el estomago, y una lagrima rebelde cayo por mi mejilla, llamando la atención de Deidara y de Pein – bien preparen sus cosas, pueden irse todos menos Itachi y Yuki – todos dejaron sus puestos con pesadez

- Yuki – se dirigió a mi – a partir de pasado mañana empezaras tu entrenamiento con Itachi, como me habías pedido –

- ¿por tanto tiempo? – pregunte, tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz –

- Dentro de dos años nos reuniremos todos de nuevo, para ejecutar el plan con los Bijuus, es así con o sin tu entrenamiento, así tendrás mas tiempo y menos distracciones – me dijo resuelto, quería ponerme a llorar ahí mismo

**Deidara's P.O.V**

- Kisame – le llame después de la reunión – tengo que pedirte un favor –

- Creo que ya se lo que me pedirás, pero aun así continua – dijo divertido

- Quiero que tomes mi lugar con Sasori, y me dejes con Itachi –

- ¿Estás loco? No puedo

- ¿Por qué no?

- por que Pein nos matara, además lo que tú quieres es que Itachi te mate ¿no es cierto? Piénsalo, te mataría apenas tuviera la oportunidad, apenas Yuki se voltee, además no podrías estar a solas con ella

- ¡Es mejor que nada! – dije

- Deidara, no voy a hacerlo – me dijo divertido – lo hago por el bien de los dos, para que no te maten, y para que ella no se ilusione –

- ¡Lo hicimos juntos, ya se ilusionó! –

- No quiero los detalles, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es prometerte protegerla, tanto de Itachi, como para que no le pase nada –

- ¿Lo harías por mi?

- Lo hare por ti y por ella, se merece ser feliz

- Son dos años Kisame, no sé que voy a hacer sin ella

- Te mantendré al tanto de todo, además sabes que siempre nos juntamos o nos topamos o nos reunimos, tranquilo.

- Itachi hará todo lo que este a su alcance para alejarla de mí, la quiere solo para él.

- Ahí voy a estar yo –

- Gracias Kisame – le dije sinceramente – no sé qué haría si no supiera que estas de mi lado.

- Tranquilízate ya – No podía, son dos años, ¡dos años! - Ah, y otra cosa, yo distraeré a Itachi, tu, llévatela un rato para que puedan despedirse – dijo y se estaba yendo

- Kisame – me miro – eres un romanticón, y lo sabes

- No le digas a nadie o te mato – y se fue, le debía la vida. Itachi salió de la habitación de reuniones y detrás del, Yuki, que se veía apenada, yo me escondí en la cocina, mientras Kisame altaneramente, se llevaba a Itachi y los dos se fueron conversando animadamente, y ahí quedo Yuki, sola, no le dije nada, solo la tome de la mano y me la lleve, sin que nadie lo notara, fuera de la guarida, caminamos hasta un lago que quedaba cerca y cuando me di la vuelta para verla a los ojos, vi que por esos ojos que me derretían, salían lagrimas.

- Yuki, no llores – yo estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar también

- Son dos años Dei, ¡dos años! – la abrace fuertemente y le bese su cabecita, que me llegaba al pecho, Itachi tenía razón, era solo una niña, pero era muy tarde para pensar en eso

- Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, pero, no nos queda de otra –

- ¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo? – me pregunto mirándome con los ojos vidriosos

- Porque un amigo me prometió que te protegería mientras no estemos juntos -

- No quiero protección, quiero el amor tuyo que me va a faltar mientras no estoy contigo – no dije nada solo la bese, la bese apasionadamente, fue un beso tierno, y húmedo, ya que ella estaba llorando.

- Te prometo no estar con nadie más que no sea contigo – le dije finalmente, para que se tranquilizara

- Y yo te prometo que no estaré con nadie más que no sea contigo – me prometió – soy tuya ¿recuerdas?, y tú eres mío, solo mío – dijo posesiva,

- mmmm, ¿me ayudas a recordar?- la cargue, como lo había hecho la noche anterior, y empezamos a besarnos de nuevo, yo me estaba excitando, y quería llegar mas allá, pero esta vez fue ella la que me detuvo

- Deidara, basta, sabes que quiero, pero, es mediodía, nos van a matar, alguien podría vernos –

- Lo siento, sabes que te deseo – la baje y nos miramos por muchos minutos, descifrando la mirada del otro, yo descifre amor, ilusión, curiosidad, deseo.

- Deidara, no quiero, separarme de ti – me dijo finalmente y nos abrazamos

- Es inevitable

- No me olvides

- Jamás podría, mi cachorrita

- ¿Cachorrita?

- ¿No te gusta?

- Me encanta - nos besamos de nuevo – tenemos que volver ahora, pero nos tenemos que ver hoy en la noche, en este mismo lugar – me dijo coqueta, si fuera por mí, la haría mía en este mismo instante.

- Te estaré esperando, ahora vete a la guarida, yo iré después – la vi alejarse, mi cachorrita, la extrañaría demasiado, sobre todo sabiendo que estaría con Itachi, no podría dormir, pensando en que algo le pueda suceder a ella, en manos de él.


	20. Nos vemos, en dos años

¡El ultimo capitulo! Al menos de la primera temporada, este capítulo me quedo especialmente largo, porque no quería alargarlo más y no quería hacer 21 capítulos se vería como incompleto, dentro de poco seguiré subiendo la segunda temporada, pero primero voy a concentrarme en el colegio por un tiempito, aunque ya empecé a escribir el primer capi, los otros serán más largos.

Ahora sí, disfruten…

Cap 20; Nos vemos, en dos años

Entre en la guarida, y estaban todos reunidos en el living, todos menos Pein, Konan si estaba.

Pase desapercibida cuando entre por la puerta, y me encontré un lugar para sentarme, unos minutos después llego Deidara, y nos pusimos a almorzar. Creí que iba a ser un almuerzo tranquilo hasta que sacaron unas botellas de sake y comenzaron a tomar, me asuste al principio ya que creí que para ser unos criminales despiadados necesitaban claridad de mente. Pero después de que yo misma me tomara un par de "shots" todo me pareció más "divertido".

Todo dejo de ser divertido cuando todos se pusieron de pie, e Itachi agarro un libro de un estante junto a la tele, tenía las tapas duras y negras, con la nube roja característica de Akatsuki.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte

- Son "las tablas" de Akatsuki – dijo Itachi – son las cuentas que lleva cada Akatsuki, con las debilidades y tributos de cada uno. También cada año nos enfrentamos unos contra otros y vemos quien le gana a quien y llevamos las cuentas –

- ¿Como un libro de records?- que divertido

- Exacto, como un libro de records – repitió Itachi.

- Vamos a organizar los enfrentamientos – dijo Pein llegando

- ¿Va a participar? Pein-sama – pregunto Kisame asombrado

- No, yo no, no sería justo, sin embargo creo que Yuki debería participar, para medir sus habilidades - me miro y yo me asombre, seria increíble

- Seria genial – conteste

- Tsk, no hay porque humillar a la chica – dijo Hidan, ese tarado

- ¿Humillarme? ¡El único que va a ser Humillado por una chica eres tu Hidan!

- Alto – dijo Itachi – dejen organizar los enfrentamientos

- Tsk – mascullamos Hidan y yo al mismo tiempo

Salimos afuera todos.

- Hecho - dijo Itachi- cuando llegamos a un claro al lado del lago (donde había estado con Deidara) – los participantes son los siguientes; Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Yuki y yo, y las parejas son; Kisame y Hidan – este segundo exclamo un bufido- Sasori y Konan – ellos se miraron cómplices – Kakuzu conmigo – AAAHHH no, ¡NO! No puede ser – Y Deidara con Yuki – ¡PENDEJO! ¡LO ODIO!

**Deidara's P.O.V**

- Y Deidara y Yuki - ¡PENDEJO! ¡LO ODIO!

- Ok, perfecto, primer enfrentamiento, Kisame y Hidan – todos se acomodaron para ver el enfrentamiento –tengo que hablar con Itachi

- Hey Itachi – lo llame, para que Yuki no me escuchara, y lo lleve a un lado, me miro atentamente mientras yo comenzaba a hablar, se veía serio, pero tenía una mirada de satisfacción en su cara – ¿en que estas pensando?, ¿En ponerme con Yuki en un enfrentamiento? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Que la enfrentes, ¿o la vas a dejar ganar?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que ella me dijo recién que pensaba en vencerte y pelear a morir, y yo se que tu eres demasiado orgulloso como para dejarla ganar ¿o no Deidara?

- ¿Qué? Ella jamás diría algo como eso

- ¡si me lo dijo antes de salir de la guarida!, me dijo que los pusiera juntos para poder patearte el trasero, por obligarla a tirar contigo

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no la obligue! – Pequeña perra – ¿Y qué voy a hacer?

- Vas a, matarla – me dijo muy serio

- ¿Qué? ¿¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡Jamás podría! Hacer algo como eso – estaba temblando de rabia, es increíble que me pida algo como eso, odiaba eso, me estaba haciendo ese tipo de control mental, me estaba manipulando.

- Jum, sabía que serias capaz

- ¡claro que no! Espera ¿Qué?

- Si, sabía que no eras capaz

- Dijiste que era capaz

- No

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Si lo eres?

- ¡Si soy capaz!

- Perfecto – y se fue, no entendí muy bien lo que había sucedido

**Yuki's P.O.V**

- Deidara me dijo que te iba a matar – me dijo Itachi en un susurro

- ¿Qué? – matar a besos espero

- Dijo que apenas tuviera la oportunidad, te iba a matar, y que no significabas nada para el –

- ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, ¡el jamás diría algo como eso! –

- Dijo que solo te había conquistado para tirar contigo, y que ya no significabas nada para el –

- ¡Eso es mentira! – grite furiosa y con la mirada mire a Deidara, se veía totalmente desinteresado, con los brazos cruzados, pero noto que lo estaba mirando, me miro como con odio, y una cara de "te voy a matar" una cara que me asusto. - ¡Es verdad!, ¡lo voy a matar! – no creí que nada lo que dijera Itachi fuera verdad, y justo eso era, ¡me rompió el corazón!

- Jum, ¿y sabes que él me pidió que los pusiera juntos? Ya que nunca te amo, y además porque, me dijo que no uso protección cuando estuvo contigo

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, no podía creerlo, lo iba a matar, sentía como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, lo voy a hacer mierda, pero primero

- ¡Konan! – Grite, llamando la atención de la peliazul – ¡te necesito urgente! – ella rápidamente entendió lo que estaba pasando y se puso de pie de un salto, y me llevo de una mano a la guarida, creo que ella entendió lo que estaba pasando, entramos a nuestra pieza y ella se puso a buscar ferozmente "algo" en su velador

- Toma – dijo dándome una caja de remedios – ¡tomate dos ahora! – mire lo que decía la caja, era la famosa "píldora del día después". Me empezó a latir el corazón a más no poder. No espere más y corrí al baño, agarre un vaso de agua y me tome las dos píldoras azules.

- ¡gracias Konan! – corrí a abrazar a la peli azul y volvimos al campo de batalla, Hidan y Kisame estaban casi terminando, estaban muy parejos, ambos no tenían ni un rasguño, pero Hidan es inmortal, no le tome mucha importancia a la pelea, estaba demasiado furiosa con Deidara como para prestar atención.

No podía creerlo, estaba que rompía en llanto, me senté al lado de Konan y escondí mi cabeza en mis rodillas, al otro lado de Konan, estaba Pein mirando atentamente la batalla luego de el Itachi y después Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu y después Deidara. No preste atención a las miradas de Pein ni las de Itachi, solo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, y como si fuera poco, empecé a pensar en mi hermano y en mi familia, necesitaba desahogarme y lo haría, usando como saco de golpes a ese idiota pervertido de Deidara.

El enfrentamiento termino, dando por ganador a Kisame, quien inmovilizo a Hidan y aunque este no podía morir, no podía seguir batallando.

El próximo round era de Konan y Sasori, Konan se preparo para la batalla dejándome al descubierto, ya que hasta ese punto, ella me estaba protegiendo de miradas acosadoras. La batalla comenzó y yo mirada detenidamente la batalla analizando, planeando, examinando cada movimiento, active mi sharingan, para memorizar los movimientos, era una de las pocas cosas que Kakashi me había ensañado a hacer. El sol se estaba ocultando, dando por vencedor a Konan, quien logro vencer a Sasori, a pesar de todas las armas envenenadas que le lanzaba, el no podía hacerle ni un rasguño, por convertirse en miles de hojas de papel en una oportunidad o simplemente desvanecerse en otras.

Luego venia Mi turno, y lo iba a matar me prepare y estaba furiosa, mal para él, ya que mientras más furiosa estoy, mas me descargo violentamente, para el placer de Pein, yo estaba usando la capa de Akatsuki, pero me la saque antes del encuentro, ya que aun no podía cortar y ponerle cierres como a mi polerón para poder usar mis poderes de hielo. Vi como Deidara se crispo al verme sacándome la capa, _"como aquella noche_" pero pronto se volvió oscuro y serio, para concentrarse en la batalla, nos separamos de los demás para empezar el enfrentamiento, y nos separamos el uno del otro sin decir una palabra, tomamos una distancia como de 10 metros.

Prepare unos kunais, así me gustaba empezar las peleas, y se las lance, el no se dio cuenta pero deje unos finos hilos conectados desde mis manos hasta los kunais, para poder dirigirlos, le lance cuatro, y como pensaba, él los esquivo, pero no contaba con que yo dirigiera los kunais hasta el, yo sin darme cuenta, active mi sharingan y vi perfectamente, como sacaba horribles criaturas desde las bocas de sus manos y me las lanzaba, para hacerme explotar. Use un Jutsu de sustitución y de clones al mismo tiempo, y me aparecí detrás de él, y le incruste un kunai en la espalda. Se volvió arcilla, mierda, vi una sombra en el piso y alce mi mirada y lo vi arriba de su repulsiva ave de arcilla, volando, tengo que salir de aquí, sino, voy a hacer un blanco fácil, rápidamente, empezó a lanzarme animalitos de arcilla explosivos, asique me fui a esconder rápidamente a el bosque más cerca, tenía que averiguar una manera de alcanzarlo, y derrotarlo, hay de pelear el fuego con fuego, ¿pero cómo? ¡Lo tengo! ¡PAPELES BOMBA!. Metí mi mano en mi porta Shuriken de mi falda, y encontré algunos, pero no sé si sirven aun, vi que Deidara se acercaba, tenía que tener la oportunidad de lanzarle esos kunais, asique forme 4 mas y les ate a cada uno dos papeles bomba, Salí al campo de batalla, y con mi sharingan, vi manchas de chakra en el piso, chakra explosivo, si lo pisaba explotarían, eran como un campo minado, pero como podía verlos, no me importaron.

Le lance mis kunais, ¡Y el ave exploto! ¡Había dado en el blanco! ¡Sufre Deidara! Pero apenas exploto, un pedazo gigante de arcilla cayó encima de mí, iuuu era asqueroso, era como masa de pan cruda, solo que en vez de agua y aceite y todo eso, era saliva, que asco.

Tengo que salir a aquí, si me hace explotar, volare en mil pedacitos así que use mi hielo que me quedaba para proteger mi cuerpo, es hora de hacer el Jutsu de defensa que mejor me había resultado

- Jutsu, ¡espinas heladas! – el hielo que me cubría el cuerpo, se volvió en pequeñas espinas, como las de un cuerpo espín, y salieron volando, dejándome en libertad. Las espinas hirieron a Deidara, que se encontraba herido por la explosión que yo misma había provocado hace unos minutos atrás, me acerque (cuidándome de las bombas) para comprobar que era él, para acabarlo, estaba inconsciente, con mi sharingan vi que estaba mintiendo, y que me agarraría el pie, asique salte lejos, pero me descuide de las minas en el piso, y sin querer pise una, ¡y exploto!, pero esa no era yo era un clon, cuando Deidara se acerco para comprobar que había ganado, le lance kunais normales, para perforar las bolsas de arcilla, haciendo que se derramara toda la arcilla que había en ellas, me tire sobre él y lo derribe, amenazando su cara con un kunai, el me forcejeo mucho, ya que era mucho más fuerte que yo, cambio de posiciones y esta vez quedo el encima mío, era duro recibir esa mirada de odio por parte de él, ya que nunca me había mirado con un sentimiento que no sea de amor, deseo, ternura y sentimientos positivos, él quería matarme

- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Yuki? – me dijo cambiando su mirada de odio por una de tristeza

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- dos veces te pregunte, ¡y me dijiste que si! ¡Y después le dijiste a Itachi que yo te había obligado a hacer el amor conmigo!

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? ¡Fuiste tú el que le dijo a Itachi que solo me habías conquistado para tirar conmigo! ¡Y que ya no significaba nada para ti! – dije e involuntariamente se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

- ¡Yo jamás le diría algo como eso, y menos a Itachi! ¡Yo te amo Yuki! Te lo dije mil veces y te lo vuelvo a decir, yo te amo – sus ojos eran sinceros

- ¡Yo también te amo Deidara y lo siento! Es obvio que Itachi nos mintió, a ambos, para separarnos

- Lo haremos pagar

- Si pero primero – dije invirtiendo los papeles, librándome de él poniéndome de pie y apartándome, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, forme mas kunais que le lance, usando los hilos de hielo muy finos, ate su cintura y sus extremidades al piso.

- Damos por terminada esta batalla, como ganadora, ¡Yuki! – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara-

- ¿Qué? ¡No es justo, no use ni la mitad de mis armas!

- Pero estas inmovilizado, no puedes continuar – le dije yo, mostrándole una sonrisa

- Tsk – dijo molesto Deidara, pero era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

La batalla de Yuki me dejo muy complacido, había vencido a Deidara, y además, se había separado de, el, yo había ganado, me moría por entrenarla y entrenar esos ojos, con el poder de controlar la mente de las personas, esos ojos prometen tener todo el poder que necesito. Ahora me toca enfrentarme a Kakuzu, será divertido.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

Mi boca acaparaba la suya otra vez, como la noche anterior lo había hecho, ya estaba atardeciendo, y habíamos dejado clones en el campo de batalla para poder escaparnos juntos nuevamente, me apodere de ese cuerpo aprisionándola contra un árbol, ese cuerpo era para mí droga, sentía que la necesitaba cada vez que no estaba a mi lado, la disfrutaría ahora todo lo que no la voy a poder disfrutar en 2 años, la comencé a besar por todo su cuerpo, seria mía nuevamente.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Esa sin duda había sido la noche más espectacular de toda mi vida, lo había hecho de nuevo con Deidara-kun, y me costaba decirlo, pero lo hare, "_tuve sexo con Deidara_"

_Vaya vaya vaya, quien lo diría, parece que la pequeña niña ya creció_

Por favor Pashii

_Ahora voy a quedar traumada por tu culpa, no sabes lo aterrador que fue, pero me complació saber que tu acompañante tenía un chakra por lo menos un poco más parecido al mío, estoy harta de esos chakras mas "claros", que antes te solían acompañar_

Eran mis amigos y familia

_Como sea, además ese rubio es fuera de serie, no puedo creer que además lo hayas vencido y sin mi ayuda_

Como sea.

Caminamos con Deidara de vuelta a la guarida, apenas si podía caminar del cansancio que tenia, después de todo ese "ejercicio" me hubiera quedado dormida ahí en el bosque, si no tuviera esa vocecita en mi cabeza que me dice "no te duermas" tienes que volver a la guarida de Akatsuki.

Nos unimos de nuevo reemplazando nuestros clones por nosotros. Nuestros compañeros estaban en pésimas condiciones, estaban todos borrachos con botellas de sake vacías tiradas por todas partes de la habitación, esto era un desastre. Mire a Deidara cómplice, ya que éramos los únicos sobrios, al darnos cuenta de que estaban todos tan mal que no recordarían nada al día siguiente (incluyendo a Itachi), nos escapamos a mi habitación y nos recostamos en mi cama, me apoye en el pecho de Deidara, y él empezó a acariciar mi pelo, adoraba que hiciera eso,

- ¿Me extrañaras? – le pregunte luego de un rato

- No sabes cuánto, no sé qué hare sin ti -

- Te voy a extrañar demasiado mi Dei

De pronto, Konan abrió la puerta estrepitosamente, estaba muy borracha, me costaba creer que había podido caminar desde la sala hasta acá por ese largo y oscuro pasillo sola, nos miro con cara de reproche

- T-tu no p-puedes e-estar a-acá – dijo apenas, le quedaba algo de sentido común por lo menos, avanzo hasta su cama, cayó sobre ella literal y no se movió más.

Y comenzaron las carcajadas por parte de Deidara y de mí, pero ella tenía razón, Deidara se incorporo, y salió de la habitación, no sin antes darme un apasionado y exquisito beso, tal vez el último.

**Yuka's P.O.V**

No me rendiré Jamás, no importa cómo ni con cuánta gente tenga que hablar, pero reuniré toda la información, ahora Konoha era mi aliada, y aunque Sasuke fuera un traidor y hubiera abandonado Konoha, iba a ir a rescatarlo, no importa que, ayudare a estos chicos, Naruto y Sakura a traer de vuelta a Sasuke, con ayuda y de Kinnihiro y Tsurimaru.

Todos estos días, pudimos recolectar información sobre los miembros y habilidades de Akatsuki, pero todavía nos falta un largo recorrido si queremos enfrentarlos y recuperar a Yuki, no me rendiré hasta recuperar a mi hermana, es una promesa, que le debo a mis padres y a mis amigos, la encontrare, aunque tenga que matar a todo Akatsuki. Para eso tengo que entrenar duro, y fuerte.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Estaba empacando mis cosas, las pocas que tenia, Konan me había regalado toda la ropa que había en ese closet, no era mucha, pero era, ya que no me imaginaba a Itachi ni a Kisame acompañándome a comprar ropa.

En poco tiempo estaría de viaje con Itachi y Kisame, yendo a quien sabe dónde y con qué propósito

- Rápido, nos vamos en 10 minutos – dijo Kisame apareciendo su cabeza por el marco de la puerta, Salí de mi habitación, ya estaba todo empacado, y tenía la capa de Akatsuki puesta. Fui a la habitación de Deidara y entre sigilosamente sin tocar, y ahí estaba el, guardando lo indispensable en un mochila, sentado en su cama

- Hola – me miro y se levanto y me dio un tierno beso

- Toma, te voy a regalar esto, para que no me olvides nunca – me tendió su mano apretada, sujetando algo, y lo puso en mi mano, era un pequeño saquito, que tenía algo dentro – no lo abras hasta que ya no estés conmigo, es una sorpresa –

- Deidara, gracias – yo, ya sabía cómo devolverle el regalo, puse el hielo de mis brazos en mis manos y las roce con mis labios, y de ahí, le bese el cuello, haciendo que el hielo que estaba en mi boca pasase a su cuello y formara un collar de hielo alrededor de su garganta, formando una Y.

- Eres mío y de nadie más, y quiero que todos lo sepan – le dije separándome lentamente y mirándolo a los ojos, tenia los suyos cerrados, creo que lo excite con eso de lo del beso en el cuello, de pronto, los abrió y con un movimiento rápido atrapo mi espalda y me atrajo hacia él, besándome apasionadamente.

- Nos vamos Yuki – dijo Kisame abriendo la puerta, nos separamos inmediatamente –ups- dijo y se fue, ¿cómo carajo supo que yo estaba ahí?

- Adiós Deidara – dije lo mire y lo bese de nuevo, pero esta vez fue corto. Y salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano, pase por mi pieza a buscar mi bolso, y nos dirigimos al living, ahí estaban todos esperándonos creo, y nosotros llegamos tomados de las manos.

Lo que vino ahora no me lo esperaba, todo Akatsuki se unió en un abrazo gigante, donde todos abrazaban a todos despidiéndose, yo abrace a todos menos al chico planta y a Kakuzu, que me dan miedo. Después de todo ese intercambio todos nos dispusimos a salir.

Cuando salimos todos nos paramos a observar como la guarida desaparecía, frente a nuestros ojos.

Mire a Deidara por última vez y le di otro beso, lago, no me importo que todos nos miraran.

- Yuki, vámonos – me dijo Itachi, salude a todos con la mano, y comencé a nueva aventura, con Itachi y Kisame, mi entrenamiento comenzaría, y volvería a ver a estos hombres y mujer, volvería a ver a mi familia, y volvería a ver a Deidara.

Me fui sin mirar atrás, por que se que si me vuelvo más fuerte, volveré a ver a todos ellos.

- Sabes Itachi, Zetsu me conto que ahora Orochimaru tiene el sharingan

- ¿Qué? – Itachi se sorprendió y mucho, no sabía a lo que se refería

- Sasuke escapo de Konoha para unirse al poder que le ofrecía Orochimaru –

¿ACABA DE DECIR SASUKE? ¿Quién era ese tal Orochimaru? Me suena, claro ¡EN EL LIBRO BINGO! Era una serpiente que hacia experimentos con humanos, marcaba a las personas con marcas de maldición y les daba un poder inimaginable a cambio de su vida y servidumbre, definitivamente no se podía hacer acuerdos con él, ¿Qué hacia Sasuke con él?

- Mi hermano pequeño, cree que con una marca de maldición podrá vencerme, se equivoca- dijo Itachi

¿Sasuke quiere vencer a Itachi? ¿Qué buscara Sasuke con Orochimaru? Tengo el presentimiento de que eso me afectara en el futuro, pero no sé cómo.

¿Cómo podría Sasuke desertar de Konoha?

Otro rival que tendré que tener en mente cuando tenga el Mangekyo sharingan.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

Espero les haya gustado, trate de darle un final a todos aunque no se me ocurrió nada mejor para Yukka, nos vemos en la próxima temporada, en un par de días más.


End file.
